<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Archer's Demon by ShadowedDarkness1230</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807190">The Archer's Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230'>ShadowedDarkness1230</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Oliver Queen, Dark Talia Al Ghul, F/M, Not Olicity, Violent Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of The Arrow with one change. When Oliver is rescued from Lian Yu, a woman is rescued with him. The woman's name is Talia Al Ghul. Oliver returns to Starling City to save it with the help of Talia.</p><p>Each Chapter will be an episode of Arrow. Once reached, Supergirl, Flash, and the Legends will have a larger role in this story than they do on the Arrow show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Talia al Ghul/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Archer’s Demon</b>
</p><p><b>Description: </b>A rewrite of The Arrow with one change. When Oliver is rescued from Lian Yu, a woman is rescued with him. The woman’s name is Talia Al Ghul. Oliver returns to Starling City to save it with the help of Talia. </p><p><b>Pairing: </b>Oliver Queen/Talia Al Ghul.</p><p><b>Rating: </b>Rated M. </p><p><b>Disclaimer: </b>I do not own The Arrow. All rights to The CW. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter One(Pilot)</b>
</p><p>Trees rustle and twigs snap as a man rushes through thick brush. Another figure follows close behind him, easily avoiding the brush that the figure in front stirs. Both figures pant from the run as they near the island's shore, both of them having their vision trained on a small fishing boat just off the shore. </p><p>The first continues running through the brush, grabbing a branch to swing himself forward. Both figures finally exiting the thick foliage. The first figure’s bare feet rush across the stone, feet hardened from years without protection. The smaller figure appears at the tall figure’s side, watching as the first reaches down and picks up a bow from a hiding spot among the rocks. The figure reaches for an arrow and sparks the tip against the ground the light the tip on fire.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, the figure aims the bow, with the second figure standing behind him, arm on his. The first figure releases the arrow and watches as it soars through the air to impact a large pile of twigs and branches. The pile explodes, sending flame high into the sky. </p><p>The second figure smiles at the first as she pulls off her hood. “Good shot. Now let us return to your city.” </p><p>The man nods his head, briefly pulling off his hood to press a kiss to the woman’s forehead. “Yes. Lets.” </p><p>
  <b> <em>The name of the island they found us on is Lian Yu. It’s Mandarin…for purgatory. I’ve been stranded here for five years, my accomplice only joining me two years ago. I’ve dreamt of my rescue every cold, black night since then. For five years, I’ve had only one thought…one goal. Survive. Survive and one day return home. The island held many dangers. To live, my accomplice and I had to become more than what we were. With her help, I learned the skills necessary to survive hell on Earth. She forged me into a weapon. I am returning, not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name…is Oliver Queen.</em> </b>
</p><p>The two pull their hoods back on and walk to the shore, watching as the boat nears them. When the boat reaches the shore, two men usher them onto it, shock and confusion plain in their words. They ask the man and the woman many questions in Chinese while they try to discover how the man and woman ended up on the island. </p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago and an unknown female companion. Five years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at seas which claimed The Queen’s Gambit. Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased. </em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>Oliver looks out over the evening sights of Starling City, mind struggling to accept that he is finally home. At his side, the woman stands, her left arm wrapped around his right. </p><p>Outside of the door, Oliver hears the faint sound of conversation and smiles when he recognizes his mother’s voice. “<em>Twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least twelve fractures that never properly healed.”</em></p><p><em> “Has he said anything about what happened?”</em> Oliver hears his mother ask. </p><p>“<em>No, he’s barely said anything to us. The only spoken words he has said have been to his companion.</em>” The Doctor responds. “<em>His companion is also seriously beaten up. Ten percent of her body is covered in scar tissue. She has no fractures but there is evidence of other injuries. The two refused to be separated. Moira, I’d like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found</em>.” </p><p>Behind him, Oliver hears the door open. He takes a deep breath, pulling the woman at his side closer to him. The woman whispers, “Oliver, it’s okay. It’s just your mother. Just stick to our cover story.” </p><p>Oliver nods and slowly turns around, painfully removing himself from his companion’s comforting embrace. He sees his mother looking at him, happiness and shock clear in her face. “Oliver?” She says. </p><p>For the first time in years, Oliver allows the emotion he feels to be displayed on his face. He smiles softly and mutters, “Mom.” </p><p>Oliver walks forward to stand right in front of his mother, a soft smile on his face as a tear of joy rolls down her’s. “Oh.” His mother says. “My beautiful boy.” </p><p>She wraps her arms around Oliver while Oliver does the same. Oliver rests his chin on her shoulder, allowing him to inhale her scent. He feels her press a kiss to his neck, right beneath his right ear. </p><p>She eventually pulls back and turns to the other occupant of the room, “Who are you?”</p><p>Oliver smiles and steps forward, pulling the woman into his arms. “Mom, I would like you to meet my wife, Talia.” </p><p>Moira Queen’s eyes widen in shock and disbelief as she looks at the woman. She doesn’t say anything, only looking at the woman in slight distrust. </p><hr/><p>Oliver looks out the window of the car at the Queen Family Mansion. He never thought he would see it again. Talia is pressed against his side, her head on his shoulder. </p><p>Oliver opens the door of the car and steps out, Talia following close behind. He walks to the trunk and sees a man preparing to pick up his green trunk. He places a hand on the man’s shoulder and says, “I’ve got it.” </p><p>He follows his mother towards the house, one arm wrapped around Talia and the other holding the trunk. “Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing.” His mother says. </p><p>A new voice that Oliver vaguely remembers from somewhere says, “Oliver.” </p><p>Oliver follows the voice and sees a middle-aged black man walking towards him. He places the trunk on the ground and releases Talia. “It’s damn good to see you.” The man adds. </p><p>Oliver shakes the man’s hand, not responding to his statement. “It’s Walter. Walter Steele?” The man continues. </p><p>His mother steps to his side and says, “You remember Walter. Your father’s friend from the company.” Instead, he walks towards Raisa. </p><p>“It’s good to see you, Raisa.” He tells the woman, a genuine smile on his face. </p><p>The woman smiles up at him, “Welcome home, Mister Oliver.” She turns to Oliver’s mother. “Mister Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner.” </p><p>Moira smiles at says, “Wonderful.”</p><p>Upstairs, Oliver hears a door open and close and walks to the stairs. “Oliver, did you hear that?” His mother asks. </p><p>He stands at the bottom of the stairs, smiling as his sister comes into view. “Hey, sis.” He says. </p><p>The young woman smiles and runs down the stairs, throwing herself into his arms, “I knew it. I knew you were alive. I missed you so much.” </p><p>Oliver smiles into the embrace, “You were with me the whole time.” </p><p>Thea slowly back out of the embrace, eyes traveling around the room and landing on Talia. She frowns. “Who is that, Ollie?” She asks. </p><p>Oliver smiles and walks over to Talia’s side. “Thea, Raisa, I would like for you to meet my wife, Talia.” </p><p>Thea gasps at the announcement as the beautiful young woman walks to stand before him, “I am glad to meet you, Thea finally. Your brother has told me so much about you.” </p><p>Thea, still in shock, shakes Talia’s offered hand. She turns to Oliver, “Where did you meet her, Ollie?” </p><p>Oliver turns distant and the smile falls off of his face, “On the island.” He says quietly. </p><hr/><p>“Come on, Laurel. We’re lawyers, not miracle workers. We can’t win this.” A woman with dark brown hair says. </p><p>Laurel responds, “If we can’t win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings…then we’re not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office.” </p><p>The first woman says quickly, “And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won’t be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers and they’re ready to bury us.” </p><p>“You and I against an army. I love those odds.” Laurel responds. </p><p>The first woman sighs, “Why do you hate me?” She asks rhetorically.</p><p>Laurel walks over to her desk and sits down in her chair, heaving a deep sigh as she does so. She stares at a wooden board covered in pictures and articles about her target; Adam Hunt.</p><p>Her eyes widen when she hears a TV in the background, “<em>And in other news, details as to the castaway story you’ve all heard about. The son of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story.</em>” </p><p>Laurel follows the sound, listening to the reporter until she sees the TV. A woman in a red shirt begins to talk, “<em>The Queen’s Gambit was last heard from more than five years ago. Oliver Queen and another unknown female were rescued by fishermen in the North China Sea. Mister Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of seven people including local resident Sarah Lance. Survived by her sister, Laurel—.</em>”</p><p>Before the reporter can say another word, Laurel reaches down, picks up the TV remote, and turns it off. </p><p>Everyone in the building watching the TV turned to look at her, facial expressions ranging between annoyance and pity.</p><hr/><p>Oliver walks into his bedroom, only a towel wrapped around his waist. Talia follows close behind, a towel wrapped around her shoulders. </p><p>
  <b> <em>After five years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. </em> </b>
</p><p>Scars from old wounds cover Oliver’s toned chest and back. A red and black dragon tattoo the most prominent thing on his back. Talia walks up to his side, pulling a shirt around her shoulders. She wraps an arm around his neck and says, “What is wrong, beloved?” </p><p>Oliver sighs, “I don’t even recognize myself anymore, Talia.”</p><p>The woman smiles, “Oh, Oliver. You used to be a young boy who only cared about drugs, alcohol, and women. You have changed a lot but most of those changes are for the best. You and I have returned to this city to right the wrongs done to it. In order to do that, you must remember the first lesson I taught you. You have a monster inside of you, as do I. In order for you to be Oliver Queen, you must give the monster inside of you an identity. You must make it someone else. You must make it…<em>something</em>…else.”</p><p>Oliver nods, pulling Talia’s still half-undressed body against him. “Thank you for all you have done, Talia. I would be dead if it weren’t for you.” </p><p>Talia smiles, “You have returned the favor many times, Oliver. We have both saved each other many times.” </p><p>Oliver presses a kiss to Talia’s lips, one that she returns. The two enjoy the feel of each other’s bodies for a few minutes before Oliver pulls away. He walks over to a mirror, still only wearing a towel around his waist. </p><p>
  <b> <em>The face I see in the mirror is a stranger. </em> </b>
</p><p>Scars criss-cross his abdomen and upper chest, and a black star tattoo is visible on his chest's top right. A trail of black, foreign letters are clear to see on the bottom left of his abdomen. </p><p>As Oliver trails his eyes up from his chest, his eyes fall on his face. Outside, lightning strikes. Oliver Queen's image flashes for a moment, being replaced by a man in a black and red hood. </p><hr/><p>Oliver’s mind is dragged into a memory from the thunder. Thunder crackles overhead as Oliver walks through the wooden corridors of the Queen’s Gambit. “<em>The storm’s a category 2. The captain’s recommending we head back.</em>” </p><p>Oliver’s father sighs before ordering, “Alright. Inform the crew.” </p><p>Oliver walks up to his father and says, “Are we in trouble?”</p><p>His dad chuckles softly, “One of us is.” </p><p>Behind Oliver, Sarah comes into the corridor, only a thin robe hiding her form. “Ollie?” She calls. When she sees Robert, she pulls the robe tighter around her form. “Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?” </p><p>Oliver smilesand says, “I’ll…I’ll be there in a minute, Sarah.”</p><p>The woman smiles and turns back into the room. Oliver’s father walks to his side, “You know, son…that is not going to finish well. For either of them or for you.” </p><hr/><p>Talia soon shakes Oliver’s arm, saying, “Your family is waiting for us. Get dressed, beloved.” </p><p>Oliver nods and walks over to the dresser, pulling on a white collared shirt and a blue long-sleeved shirt over it. </p><p>He and Talia walk down the stairs, coming to a table in the center of the entrance hall. Multiple picture frames sit on the table and Oliver reaches down to pick up one of them. A picture of a very young Oliver with his father. Talia gently caresses his arm in a comforting manner when the door to the house opens. Oliver doesn’t turn around immediately. He smiles when he hears a familiar voice say, “What did I tell you? Yachts suck.” </p><p>The man walks forward and embraces him with Oliver saying, “Tommy Merlyn…” </p><p>Tommy responds, “I missed you, buddy.” </p><p>After backing out of the embrace, Tommy notices Talia and puts on a charming smile, “Oh…hello. I am Tommy Merlyn. Billionaire best friend of Oliver here. And who might you be?” </p><p>Talia smirks at Tommy and walks forward to give Oliver a long kiss on the lips. When she disconnects their lips and turns to face the man, she says, “Nice to meet you, Tommy. I am Talia. Oliver’s wife.” </p><p>Tommy’s eyes widen comically at the statement as Oliver laughs. “Sorry, buddy. She is taken.” </p><p>Tommy recovers and says, “I never took you for the type to get hitched, Oliver.” </p><p>Oliver smirks, “I didn’t think I was until I met this woman.” He says, pressing a kiss to Talia’s forehead. </p><hr/><p>“Okay, what else did you miss? Super Bowl winners; Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that’s new. Oh, and ‘Lost,’ they were all dead…I think.” Tommy informs Oliver, causing Oliver to smile. </p><p>Talia sits to Oliver’s left, enjoying the new food. Thea speaks up, “What was it like there?” She asks Oliver and Talia. </p><p>The two share a look and then both say, “Cold.” </p><p>The table falls quiet as an awkward silence descends. Tommy interrupts it, saying, “Tomorrow, you and me. We’re doing the city. You’ve got a lot to catch up on.” Tommy turns to look at Talia. “You are free to join us, too.” </p><p>Talia nods her head, “Thank you, but I would like to explore the city on my own tomorrow.” She shoots a quick glance at Oliver. He subtly nods back at her. </p><p>Moira says, “That sounds like a great idea.” </p><p>Oliver smiles, “Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office.” </p><p>Walter and Moira share a look before Walter says, “Well, there is plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn’t going anywhere.” </p><p>Raisa walks towards Oliver with a bowl of fruit before she trips. Oliver’s hand flies up and catches the bowl, using his other hand to steady Raisa. “Oh, I am so sorry, Mister Oliver.” She says. </p><p>Oliver smiles before responding in fluent, perfect Russian, telling Raisa that it is alright. </p><p>The table falls silent as everyone looks at Oliver in shock except for Talia who smiles. Tommy says, “Dude, you speak Russian?” </p><p>Walter says, “I didn’t realize you took Russian in college, Oliver.”</p><p>Oliver’s face remains neutral as he says, “I didn’t realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter.” </p><p>At his side, Talia fails to hide her chuckle as the table falls silent fully. </p><p>Moira turns her eyes to Thea, trying to determine if she told Oliver. Thea smiles uncomfortably, “I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>“She didn’t have to,” Oliver says cooly. </p><p>Moira and Walter share a look before the two interlock their hands. Oliver’s mom says, “Oliver, Walter and I are married and I don’t want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.” </p><p>Walter says, “We both believed that Robert like you was, uh, well, gone.” </p><p>Oliver cooly responds, “It’s fine. May I be excused?” He asks. </p><p>His mother hesitates before nodding. Oliver stands up and moves down the table. Tommy says, “Hey, don’t forget about tomorrow, buddy.” </p><p>Oliver pats him on the shoulder before continuing his way out of the room. Talia stands up and asks to be excused too. Then she follows him out of the room.</p><hr/><p>Thunder rumbles overhead as Oliver tosses fitfully in his sleep. After attempting to sleep in his bed, Oliver and Talia both found the mattress too soft and elected to put a pillow on the ground and sleep curled up together. They pulled a thin sheet over them. Talia’s eyes are open as she sadly watches her lover toss and turn in his sleep, reliving the hell he only just escaped from.</p><hr/><p>“One, two, three.” Sarah counts as Oliver pours them both some more to drink. “It’s getting closer,” Sarah says after thunder ends her counting. </p><p>“That’s not very scientific,” Oliver says. </p><p>Sarah smiles at him, “What would you know about science, Mister Ivy League Dropout?” </p><p>Oliver sits on the bed next to her saying, “I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation. I know…biology.” He leans forward and kisses Sarah. </p><p>“Laurel’s gonna kill me. Oh, she’s so gonna kill me.” Sarah says. </p><p>Oliver responds, “Your sister will never know.” </p><p>Oliver pushes Sarah onto the bed, straddling her. “Come here.” He says with a laugh. </p><p>Sarah chuckles before a bolt of lightning causes her to turn sober. “Okay, that one was really close.” She says. </p><p>Oliver smiles down at her. “Sarah, we’re gonna be fine.” </p><p>He leans down and captures her mouth with his. A few moments later, the ship around them tilts up, flinging Sarah and Oliver off of the bed. </p><p>“Sarah?” Oliver calls, looking at her where she lies. Suddenly, the ship beneath her disappears and Sarah is dragged into the cold darkness of the sea. “Sarah!” </p><p>Oliver soon finds himself in the cold water before he fights to the surface, breathing in air. The sea around him tosses him around like a rag doll. “Sarah!” He calls out into the darkness. </p><p>He hears a voice behind him and turns to see his father in a life raft. His dad pulls him into the raft as Oliver desperately calls, “No! No! No! Dad, she’s out there!” </p><p>His dad holds him down, “She’s not there.”</p><p>Oliver cries in horror as the ship sinks beneath the waves. “Sarah!” </p><p>Robert whispers into his ear, “She’s gone.” </p><hr/><p>Oliver wakes up to find Talia pressed against his side, her hands running comfortingly along his back and a soothing hum coming from her mouth. </p><p>Oliver takes a few deep breaths before saying, “Thank you, my love. I am so sorry. I kept you up again, didn’t I.” </p><p>The woman smiles tiredly at him. “It is okay, Oliver. I know what you suffered. You survived but you will always have to live with the events that lead you here.” </p><p>After a few more moments to calm down, Oliver says, “I know where we can set up our base. My dad owned a factory in the Glades that is now abandoned. The schematics show a basement hidden beneath it. No one will find us there and we can begin our crusade.” </p><p>Talia smiles, “Good. I will have one of my shadows to deliver our equipment there and will go there while you are with Tommy.” </p><p>Oliver smiles. “Okay. Now go back to sleep, Talia. I have deprived you of most of your rest. Get some.” </p><p>The woman nods her head, yawning sleepily as she closes her eyes. “Good night, beloved.” </p><p>Oliver presses a short kiss to the inside of her neck. “Good night, my love.” </p><hr/><p>Morning sunlight floods through the windows of Oliver’s window as he quietly removes his trunk from under his bed and opens the metal lock. He opens it and takes out a small brown book. He looks over at their makeshift sleeping situation where Talia is still asleep. </p><p>He walks over to her and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, whispering, “I am sorry, my love. It is time for you to wake up.” </p><p>Talia stirs slowly, blinking her eyes open. Stretching her arms as she sits up. Oliver smiles down at her and says, “I am so sorry for keeping you up, Talia.”</p><p>Talia smiles sleepily at him. “It’s okay, Oliver. The dreams you have reflect that you are a survivor. One that has survived stuff that most would have died to. You suffer from survivor’s guilt. I am here for you, beloved. I always will be.” </p><p>Oliver feels his heart beat quicker as he pulls her into his arms. “How did I get lucky enough to find you?” </p><p>Talia smirks at him cheekily, “I believe that it was I who found you. If I recall, you were nearly dead and had a bullet lodged in your shoulder.”</p><p>Oliver smiles at her. “True. You saved my life, Talia. I will never be able to thank you enough.” He presses a kiss to her forehead again, “Now I am sorry to say this but we really need to get up. I am going to talk to my sister and your shadows are delivering our equipment to the foundry tonight.” </p><hr/><p>Thea and a friend sit in her room, admiring a white powder on the desk. “Where did you get these?” Thea asks curiously, excitement in her voice as she looks at the white powder. </p><p>Her friend smiles, holding up an orange pill bottle. “Roxy’s. Thank you, daddy’s ACL tear.” </p><p>Oliver knocks on the door and then walks in. His eyes widen before narrowing at the sight of the white powder on the table. Thea walks towards him, trying to act innocent. “Ollie.” She says.</p><p>Oliver shakes his head, “No one’s called me that in a while, Speedy.” </p><p>Thea takes a deep breath, an embarrassed smile on her face. “Worst nickname ever.” She says. </p><p>Oliver smiles at her, “What, always chasing after you as a kid I thought it fit pretty well.” He takes a breath. “Maybe it still does.” </p><p>Thea’s friend leans in and says, “See you at school, Speedy.” </p><p>Thea sighs in embarrassment. “Sorry about her.” </p><p>Oliver ignores the comment and says, “I have something for you.” </p><p>“You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir,” Thea says with a short laugh. </p><p>Oliver pulls out the stone arrow-head that carried so many memories with it. “It’s a hozen. And in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day it would reconnect me with you.” </p><p>Behind him, he hears Tommy’s sarcastic voice. “A rock. That is sweet. You know, I want one of those T-shirts that says My Friend was a Castaway and all I got was this crappy shirt.” </p><p>Tommy stands to Oliver’s right, in between him and Thea. Oliver smiles slightly, before Thea says, “Don’t let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow.” </p><p>Tommy clears his throat and says, “The city awaits.” </p><p>As Tommy and Oliver leave the room, Tommy says, “Have you noticed how hot your sister’s gotten?”</p><p>Oliver shoots him a look that says <em>I will murder you</em> and Tommy holds up his hands in surrender, “Because I have not.” </p><p>As Oliver and Tommy prepare to leave the house, Talia walks to Oliver’s side and whispers into his ear, “Meet me at your father’s foundry at 10:00 PM tonight.” </p><p>Oliver nods his head and kisses Talia’s lips gently. Talia walks out of the door. Tommy smiles at Oliver, “You are one lucky man.” He says. </p><p>Oliver smiles before whispering under his breath, “You have no idea.” </p><hr/><p>Tommy drives his car with Oliver sitting in the passenger seat. “Your funeral blew,” Tommy says. </p><p>Oliver smiles slightly, “Did you get lucky?”</p><p>Tommy smirks at him, “Fish in a barrel.” The two share a chuckle. “They were so sad and huggy—.”</p><p>Oliver cuts him off, “No…”</p><p>“And I’m counting on another target-rich environment for your’s and Talia’s welcome-home-bash,” Tommy says. </p><p>Oliver looks confused and asks, “At my what?” </p><p>Tommy looks at him. “You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I’ll take care of everything.” </p><p>“This city’s gone to crap,” Tommy says softy as they drive through a rough-looking part of the Glades. “You know, your dad sold his factory just in time. And why’d you wanna drive through this neighborhood anyway?” </p><p>Oliver looks out the window at the foundry, the Queen Industrial Inc label still present. “No reason.” He says out loud. </p><p>“So what’d you miss the most? Steaks at the palm, drinks at the station? Meaningless sex?” </p><p>Oliver doesn’t laugh as Tommy had expected, “My family.” Oliver says. </p><p>Tommy nods. “Yeah. I would certainly miss my family if I was stuck on an island for five years. Especially my dad who was totally been there for me when I need him.”  Tommy’s words are laced with sarcasm. </p><hr/><p>“Laurel, I just got this from Hunt’s lawyers,” Joanna says. “They filed a change of venue.” She hands Laurel a blue folder. “We are now in front of Judge Grell.” </p><p>Laurel sighs, “Hunt funded Grell’s reelection campaign. He’s got Grell in his back pocket.” </p><p>Joanna wraps an arm and says in an <em>I told you so</em> voice. “You know, it’s fun being your friend. I get to say I told you so a lot.” </p><p>Laurel doesn’t back down and says, “No. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are.” </p><p>Joanna quickly retorts, “No. He’s just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies.”</p><p>Laurel uses a condescending tone as she says, “We don’t need to go outside of the law—.” </p><p>Joanna cuts her off. “—To find justice. Your dad’s favorite jingle.” </p><hr/><p>Tommy and Oliver walk back towards the car after grabbing food at Big Belly Burger. Oliver hears a van coming up behind them before they can get there and his instincts kick in. </p><p>He grabs Tommy and tackles him to the ground. Not soon enough though as a tranq dart hits Tommy in the neck. Tommy collapses to the ground, eyes rolling back in his head.</p><p>Another dart flies towards Oliver but he catches it out of the air. Before he can do anything else, another dart hits the back of his neck. Oliver feels the world around him going dark and watches as his kidnappers murder a worker from the restaurant as he tries to take out the trash.</p><hr/><p>Oliver is dragged into another memory. He finds himself on the life raft with his father and the other man. His dad hands him a bottle of water, “Here, son. Drink.” </p><p>The other man on the boat says, “What the hell are you doing?! That’s all we’ve got!” </p><p>Robert quickly retorts, “If anybody’s making it out of here, it’s gonna be him.” </p><p>Robert looks at his son, regret in his eyes, “I’m so sorry. I thought I’d have more time. I’m not the man you think I am. I didn’t build our city, I failed it. And I wasn’t the only one.”</p><hr/><p>Oliver is dragged out of the vision by a voice saying, “Mister Queen. Mister Queen!” </p><p>The man flashes a taser in his face. “Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers.” </p><p>The man wears a red skull mask and two other men flank him, also wearing red masks. He sees Tommy lying on the ground, still unconscious. </p><p>Oliver feels the taser touch him and breathes heavily to stop himself from screaming. Oliver can tell the man is surprised at the lack of a reaction as he looks at the taser in his hand. “Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?” The man asks. </p><p>Oliver remains silent and the man places the taser against his chest again, causing Oliver to breathe out heavily, sending trails of saliva out of his mouth. “Yes, he did,” Oliver says. </p><p>The man leans closer to him, “What did he tell you, Mister Queen?” </p><p>Oliver remains silent for a moment, eyes downcast. He slowly looks up, a murderous expression on his face. “He told me I’m gonna kill you.” </p><p>The three men laugh. “You’re delusional. You’re zip-cuffed to that chair!” </p><p>Oliver makes a show of bringing his hands in front of into view. “Not anymore.” </p><p>The man swings his fist at Oliver’s face. Oliver ducks and grabs the chair, causing the man to punch the wood. Then he turns around and slams it into the neck of one of the other men before gracefully spinning around and grabbing the taser. He uses the taser on the first man, shocking him in the throat with it. He hears the sound of a gun’s release being turned off and spins around, holding the first man in front of him. </p><p>The third man opens fire, none of the bullets hitting Oliver as they all hit his new shield. The man with the gun turns and runs away. Oliver drops the now-dead man to the ground and runs to Tommy’s side. He presses his fingers to Tommy’s pulse to make sure he is still alive. </p><p>He feels a steady pulse and turns and sprints after the man. He runs through some hanging plastic only for the man to turn and open fire with his gun. Oliver grabs onto a low-hanging wooden ledge and pulls himself up. </p><p>The man races across the roof of the building, fear overwhelming him. Oliver sees the man and gracefully vaults over a metal beam, tucking his legs as he does so. </p><p>The man opens fire once more as Oliver slides down the metal roof. The man races down wooden stairs. Oliver jumps, grabbing onto a metal sheet. He turns and jumps again, grabbing onto another metal sheet. </p><p>He lands on the stairs and chases after the man. The man enters the building once more, pulling off his mask. Oliver pulls himself onto a higher metal cylinder as the man opens fire once more. Oliver races across the cylinder, grabbing onto a metal chain and swinging himself around to punch the man in the throat. He spins around, holding the man by his neck with his right arm. “You killed that man,” Oliver says. </p><p>“You don’t have to do this.” The man chokes out. </p><p>“Yes, I do,” Oliver says. “Nobody can know my secret.” With a strong movement of his right arm, he snaps the man’s neck, allowing the dead body to fall to the ground. </p><p>Above him, he hears a clapping sound. He follows it and sees Talia in a new suit. The suit is almost entirely black with silver highlights running across the chest and arms. A quiver hangs on her back, filled with arrows with silver shafts and she has her bow in her hand. A sword hangs in a sheathe on her back and Oliver can see multiple smaller knives around her body. A black mask with silver circles around the eyes shrouds most of her face from view. Her brown hair is hidden within the mask.</p><p>She jumps down, landing in front of him. “Well done, Oliver. I heard the gunshots when your kidnappers killed that man in that alley. I came to help but I did enjoy watching you go to work.” </p><p>She pulls her mask off and walks forward to stand right in front of him. She leans forward and presses her mouth to his. “It was quite arousing.” </p><p>Oliver feels his body react to hers but pulls away. “Damn it, Talia. We cannot do that right now. I need to go check on Tommy.” He looks the suit up and down. “The new suit looks awesome. I can’t wait to see how mine came out tonight.”</p><p>Talia sighs but nods, pulling the mask back on. “Your suit looks great, beloved. I love the colors you chose.”</p><hr/><p>Oliver sits in the lounge of the Queen Mansion, Tommy at his side. His mother, Walter, and Thea standing behind him. Across from him, Detective Quentin Lance and Detective Lucas Hilton sit. “So that’s your story, a guy in a black hood and a woman in black and silver flew in and took out three armed kidnappers. I mean, who are they? Why, why would they do that?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Find them and you can ask.” Oliver responds. </p><p>Detective Lance turns his sight onto Tommy, “And what about you? You see these…hood guys?” </p><p>“I saw…just movement,” Tommy says, shooting a glance at Oliver. “Everything blurry. I, I was kind of out of it.” </p><p>The Detective nods his head, “Yeah. It’s funny, isn’t it? One day back and already somebody’s gunning for you. Aren’t you popular?” His tone is laced with no small amount of disdain and anger. </p><p>Moira says, “Were you able to identify the men?” </p><p>Detective Hilton says, “Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros.” </p><p>Detective Lance says, “Yeah. Well, they probably figured you’d pay a king’s ransom to get your boy back. Or a <em>Queen’s </em>ransom as it were.” The man scoffs. “After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe.” </p><p>Moira interjects, “I don’t find your tone appropriate, Detective.” </p><p>Walter rises from his spot on a sofa and says, “If Oliver can think of anything else, we’ll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming.” </p><p>Detective Lance sneers as he picks up sketched photos of the two suspects. He turns to Oliver, “Your luck never seems to run out, does it?” </p><p>Oliver rises from the sofa as the detectives leave the room. He walks towards the window, turning to face Tommy. He sees his friend giving him a look, one Oliver can tell is suspicion.</p><hr/><p>Oliver looks at his computer, an article about Adam Hunt on the screen. He opens the brown book, double-checking to confirm that Adam Hunt’s name is in the book. </p><p>Raisa walks in, a platter of food in her arms, “You are different. Not like you to read a book.” </p><p>Oliver closes the book and exits out of the article about Adam Hunt, a smile on his face. “I missed you, Raisa,” Oliver says, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>The woman smiles, “No kitchen on the island.” She says.</p><p>Oliver nods, “No. No friends either.” </p><p>The woman smiles brighter. Oliver stands up, eyes falling to the contents of the platter. “Hey. Thank you.” He says. </p><p>The woman smiles and hands the platter to him. Oliver places it on a small table and says, “Do I really seem different?”</p><p>The woman shakes her head, “No. You’re still a good boy.”</p><p>Oliver chuckles slightly, “Oh, I think we both know I wasn’t.” </p><p>“But a good heart…” The woman says, placing the palm of her hand on Oliver’s chest over his heart.</p><p>“I hope so. I wanna be the person you always told me I could be.” Oliver says. </p><p>The woman smiles and nods gently at him. </p><hr/><p>Oliver walks out the front door of the Queen Mansion, buttoning his coat as he does so. “Oliver, I wanna introduce you to someone.” His mother calls. “John Diggle. He’ll be accompanying you from now on.” </p><p>Oliver looks at his mom, an annoyed expression on his face. “I don’t need a babysitter.”</p><p>Walter speaks up, “Darling, Oliver’s a grown man and if he doesn’t feel he needs armed protection—.” </p><p>Moira cuts him off, “You know, I understand, but this is something I need.”</p><p>Oliver sighs, knowing her will not argue his way out of this one. “<em>Talia will not be pleased with this development.</em>”</p><hr/><p>Oliver sits in the back of his family’s car as his new bodyguard drives him into town. “So…What do I call you?” </p><p>The man doesn’t respond right away but when he does he says, “Diggle’s good. Dig if you want.” </p><p>“You’re ex-military?” Oliver asks.</p><p>“Yes, sir. 105th, airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now.” He pauses before saying, “I don’t want there to be any confusion, Mister Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort.” </p><p>John Diggle gets no response and says, “Do we have an agreement?” Again, no response. “Sir?” </p><p>John hears a car door open and close and slams on the breaks. “Sir!” He stops the car and climbs out. He opens the back door, confused and shocked that his client jumped from a moving car plain in his facial expressions. </p><hr/><p>Oliver walks through the streets of the Glades, heading for his father’s foundry. WHequickly vaults over a metal fence and walks inside the run-down, rusty building. When he gets there He hears a clanging and sees a set of steps leading down. He walks down, smiling when he sees Talia in a sports bra and sweat pants using a salmon ladder. The muscles on her body flex every time she jumps the bar up a spot. Oliver walks over to stand beneath the metal structure. </p><p>Talia sees him and jumps down. “Hello, beloved.” She murmurs, pressing a kiss to his lips. </p><p>Oliver smiles and looks around him, “This looks great, Talia! I am amazed you are already done setting it up.” </p><p>The woman smiles. “Well, I have had nothing to do but set it up since I saw you during your…unplanned adventure.” </p><p>
  <b> <em>The abduction was unexpected. It forced us to move up our plans. But what I told the police was true. The man in black and red and the woman in black and silver were in that warehouse and they’re just beginning.</em> </b>
</p><p>Oliver quickly removes his coat and shirt and pulls off his expensive pants. He walks over to a new metal box and opens it, pulling out its contents. He feels Talia’s eyes on him as he gets himself into the uniform. </p><p> When he is done, he reaches back and pulls on the hood. Next, he pushes a button next to his ear, activating a mask that fully covers his face and alters his voice. Red circles are above his eyes on the mask. He turns to face Talia and asks, "So? What do you think?"</p><p>The woman looks at him for a moment longer before saying, “I think…I think I want to go out on a mission tonight. Try out our new equipment and introduce ourselves to the city.”</p><p>Oliver nods as he pulls off the hood. He walks over to another metal case, revealing a brand new compact bow. The bow has a sleek design. He picks it up, getting a feel for the new weapon. “Want to have a go?” Talia asks, picking up her own bow.</p><p>Oliver nods, “Of course, but only if we have a sword spar after this.”</p><p>He sees Talia roll her eyes. “Fine.” </p><p>The couple walk over to a bucket of tennis balls and Talia and Oliver pick it up in one hand, bow in the other. “One…two…three!” </p><p>They swing the bucket forward and then both begin firing arrows at an incredible pace. When it is all said and done, eleven tennis balls have silver arrows in them and nine have red. Oliver sighs, “Will I ever beat you?” He asks. </p><p>Talia smirks, “No, beloved. You won’t.” </p><p>Oliver smirks as he draws his sword. “Well, will I ever <em>lose </em>a sword spar?” </p><p>Talia rolls her eyes once more as she draws her unique blade. The two walk to a more open area of the warehouse and then Oliver launches himself at Talia, swinging the blade at a non-lethal arc. </p><p>Talia parries and returns with a strike of her own which Oliver blocks. Oliver spins around, faking a strike at Talia’s chest before using his legs to sweep Talia’s out from beneath her. Before she can rise, Oliver places the tip of his sword beneath her neck. </p><p>Talia sighs, “It seems we both have our strong-suits.” </p><p>Oliver nods. “That we do. One of the advantages of being trained by the most talented fighter on the planet for a few months.” </p><p>Talia pouts, “That doesn’t make sense. I trained with him for my entire childhood and you still effortlessly beat me after one month of training. Slade Wilson’s training seems to have paid off well.” </p><p>Oliver and Talia walk over to the small computer setup and Oliver pulls up all the information they have on Adam Hunt. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Adam Hunt. His crimes go deeper than fraud and theft but he’s been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who’s gotten into his way. He hasn’t met us yet.</em> </b>
</p><p>“Our target for the night. He has stolen millions of dollars from people. We are going to make him give it back.” Oliver says. </p><p>Talia smiles, “And if he won’t?” She asks, though she already knows the answer. </p><p>“Then we kill him,” Oliver says, voice cold and cruel. </p><p>He quickly says, “Oh, and Talia? Tommy is throwing us a party tomorrow night. We will need to find a way to sneak away from the party.” </p><p>Talia frowns. “Or I can take care of it while you stay at the party. That way, witnesses will put you away from the crime.” </p><p>Oliver sighs but nods, “True. That is a better plan for the future.” He begins to take off his suit as Talia watches. </p><p>“Why are you taking that off?” She asks. </p><p>Oliver smirks at her, “Because, my love, I feel it is about time we enjoy ourselves. Especially before we begin our crusade.”</p><p>Talia’s eyes widen at the response before darkening with lust. She begins taking off her suit too and once they are both only in their underclothes, Talia launches herself at Oliver, wrapping her legs around his waist. </p><p>Oliver uses his arms to hold her, his mouth ravaging hers. He carries them towards a small bed Talia set up in the corner of the room and gently places her on the mattress before climbing on top of her and straddling her. </p><p>His mouth begins to move lower, attacking her exposed neck and collarbone. Talia moans at the action and says, “Beloved, stop teasing me.” </p><p>Oliver smiles at her as the two remove their last articles of clothing. Oliver lowers himself down onto her, reveling in the feel of her soft skin against his. </p><hr/><p>Adam Hunt walks through a darkened parking garage with three men with him. “You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale.”</p><p>“Yes, Mister Hunt.” One man responds. </p><p>“And this attorney, Laurel Lance. You said she wasn’t going to be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation.”</p><p>Hunt turns to the man, “Why are you still here?”</p><p>The man nods his head and walks away.<br/>Suddenly, a new sound is heard, followed by a light fizzing out with sparks falling from it. An arrow with a silver shaft flies out of the shadows and strikes one of the bodyguards in the eye, killing him instantly. A man jumps out of the shadows of the rafters and in one powerful strike, cuts the other guard in half from head to groin. Blood and gore splatter onto the ground from the body. The figure with the sword takes a bow off of its back and shoots an arrow, ascending into the rafters once more. </p><p>Adam Hunt looks into the shadows in fear before drawing a gun and shooting in the direction the shots came from. “Hey, you missed.” A voice taunts him from behind. </p><p>Suddenly, Hunt finds himself on the ground with two figures standing over him on the top of the car, bows loaded and aimed at him. “What? What? Look, just tell me what you want.” Hunt cries, voice filled with fear. </p><p>The taller figure jumps down from the car and picks him up by his collar, “You’re gonna transfer forty-million dollars into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 PM tomorrow night.” </p><p>The businessman in Hunt is outraged and he says, “Or what?” </p><p>The shorter figure jumps down and says, voice feminine. “Or we’re gonna take it. And you won’t like how.” </p><p>The two hooded figures turn and walk into the shadows as Hunt calls out, “If I see you again, you’re dead!” </p><p>Both figures turn in unison, firing arrows at Hunt. One misses his face by inches, leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. The other one didn’t miss. Hunt screams in agony at a silver arrow protruding from his left leg. Blood rushes down his expensive suit pants as Hunt falls to the ground, grasping his injured leg. </p><hr/><p>“One of them was wearing a black hood with red. The other was wearing a black hood with silver. One was male and one was female. The male killed one of my men with a fucking sword, cut him in half. The other killed one of my men with an arrow through the eye.” </p><p>Adam Hunt sits in a wheelchair, a bandage wrapped around his leg. Across from him Detectives Lance and Hilton stand. The two share a look as Hunt describes his attackers. </p><p>Hunt sees the look and says, “What, you don’t believe me? Those maniacs killed two of my men and shot me in the leg with an arrow. A silver arrow.”</p><p>Lance says, “Well, thanks for your statement. Uh, we’ll put out an APB on…these hooded Robin Hoods.” </p><p>Hunt sneers at Lance, “Hey, pal. I’m not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line. Now, they said they would be back for me at 10 PM tonight. Make sure you’re here first. You can coordinate with Mister Drakon my new head of security.” He says, pointing the man out to the detectives.</p><p>Quentin looks at the pointed out Mister Drakon before saying, “Alright. Well, uh, thanks for your time.”</p><p>As Hilton and Lance exit the office, Hilton says, “It looks like Queen was telling the truth.” </p><p>Lance scoffs, “Yeah. Well, there’s a first time for everything.” </p><p>As they enter the elevator, Lance says, “If these hooded guys come looking for trouble, they’ll find it.” </p><hr/><p>Oliver and Talia walk out of the Mansion's front door, finding a car already waiting for them. When Oliver opens the back door, he sighs. He turns to Talia, “Talia, meet my mother’s idea of protection.” </p><p>Talia gives him a look, “Your mother assigned you a bodyguard? Why didn’t you tell her now.” She whispers. </p><p>Oliver sighs, “You don’t know my mother. Telling her no is like telling a river to stop flowing.”</p><p>The man smiles at the two, “Good evening sir, ma’am. Wouldn’t want for you to miss your party.” </p><p>Oliver gets in the car first with Talia sitting next to the window. </p><hr/><p>Loud music can be heard from downstairs as Oliver and Talia walk in. Oliver and Talia share a glance and Talia says, “I will be right back, Dig. I need to use the women’s room. Go ahead without me.” </p><p>Talia walks away, leaving Oliver with his bodyguard. “Well, I am gonna head down, Dig. She will catch up.” </p><p>The man hesitates before nodding. Oliver walks down the stairs, reaching into his shirt and checking the timer on his phone. <em>9:07</em>, the clock reads. Oliver buttons his shirt and as he nears the bottom, he locks eyes with Tommy. </p><p>Tommy turns to the DJ, motioning for her to stop the music. The room becomes quiet as Tommy walks up the stairs to stand at Tommy’s side. “Everybody, hey!” Tommy yells. “Man of the hour!” He yells, slapping Oliver’s chest with his palm. </p><p>The crowd cheers and then Tommy says, “Whoo! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming!” </p><p>Oliver rolls his eyes, knowing no matter how beautiful a woman is, he would never betray Talia. As Oliver steps off of the stairs, <em>We are the Champions </em>begins to play. </p><p>Oliver puts on a smile and climbs up on a black table in the room, “Thank you very much, everybody!” Tommy hands him a shot and Oliver takes it into his right hand. He raises it up and downs it in one gulp. “I missed tequila!” </p><p>The crowd roars and Oliver jumps off of the table. </p><hr/><p>Across the street, Adam Hunt watches the clock carefully. He reads it again. <em>9:52.</em>  He rolls his wheelchair over to a bottle of liquor and pours himself a drink. He raises it to his lips and allows the sharp taste to roll around in his mouth before swallowing. </p><p>On a table in the room, Hunt’s security loads their weapons and prepare for the expected visit from the hooded figures. </p><p>Hunt rolls his wheelchair over to a window next to his head of security. “What the hell is going on out there?” He asks. </p><p>“It’s across the street. Party for the guy that got rescued off that island. Oliver Queen.” Drakon answers. </p><hr/><p>“Hey, does he wipe for you, too?” Tommy asks Oliver, looking at John Diggle. </p><p>Oliver doesn’t answer and Tommy says, “Now, by my rough estimate you have not had sex in 1839 days.”</p><p>Before Tommy can continue, Oliver responds cheekily, “That’s wrong. You are 1838 days off.” </p><p>Tommy balks before his eyes widen in realization, “Right. The beautiful wife you have. Well, never mind then.” </p><p>Oliver looks into the crowd, frowning when he sees Thea. His eyes narrow even further when he sees a man hand her a pouch of drugs. He watches her put the drugs into a small handbag that she now has. “Back in a minute,” Oliver tells Tommy.</p><p>Oliver walks into the crowd until he reaches his sister. “Ollie, hey! Well, this party is sick!” Thea says.</p><p>Oliver doesn’t smile, “Who let you in here?” </p><p>Thea frowns, “I, I believe it was somebody who said ‘right this way, Miss Queen.’” </p><p>Oliver looks at her, “Well, you shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>Thea laughs before her expression falls away, “Ollie, I’m not twelve anymore.”</p><p>“No, you’re seventeen.” Oliver retorts. </p><p>Thea shakes her head, saying, “Ollie, I, I love you. But you can’t come back here and judge me. Especially for being just like you.” </p><p>“I know that it couldn’t have been easy for you when I was away—.” </p><p>Thea cuts him off. “Away? No, you died. My brother and my father…died. I went to your funerals.” </p><p>“I know,” Oliver says, a warning in his voice. </p><p>“No, you don’t. Mom had Walter…and I had no one. And you guys all act like it’s cool. Let’s forget about the last five years. Well, I can’t. For me, it’s kind of permanently in there so I’m sorry if I turned out some major disappointment but this…me is the best I could do with what I had to work with.” </p><p>Thea turns and walks away, saying to her friends, “Let’s bounce.” </p><p>Oliver watches her for a moment before walking away and to a trash can. He throws the drugs into the trash can and notices Diggle smiling at him and nodding his head in approval. </p><p>Oliver turns and walks back into the crowd. His mind is so focused on what his sister said that he doesn’t watch where he is going. He pumps into someone and automatically apologizes. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” </p><p>The person spins around and Oliver takes a step back. Laurel Lance looks at him. “Oh,” Laurel says, voiced laced with anger. “We need to talk.” </p><p>Oliver sighs but allows Laurel to drag him out of the party to a quieter hallway above the party. The first words Oliver says are, “If I could trade places with <em>her</em>, I would.” </p><p>A silence falls over the two before Laurel says, “About Sara…there’s something that I’ve been afraid to ask but I need to know.”</p><p>Oliver nods, “Okay.”</p><p>Laurel takes a deep breath and says, “When she died…did she suffer?” </p><hr/><p>Multiple thoughts flash through Oliver’s mind. The memory of Sara being dragged under on the Queen’s Gambit. And then her apparent death on Lian Yu. Then, his mind shows him the memory of when he saw her again. </p><p>Oliver walks through the candle-lit hallways of Nanda Parbat, Talia at his side. They enter the main room of Nanda Parbat where Ra’s Al Ghul waits. </p><p>“Ah, hello daughter, Alh Alaharb.” He nods to both of them. “I have someone to introduce to you.” </p><p>A small figure walks to Ra’s side, a mask covering their face. “Alh Alaharb, Alihat Alfida, meet Ta-Er al-Sahfer.” </p><p>The figure removes her mask and Oliver gasps. “Sara…” He mutters. </p><p>Ra’s other daughter walks to Sara’s side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><hr/><p>Oliver is drawn out of his memories by Laurel saying, “Oliver?” </p><p>Oliver looks up and says, “No.” </p><p>Laurel’s shoulder’s visibly relax. “I think about her every day.” </p><p>Oliver nods his head, “Me too.” </p><p>“I guess we still have one thing in common,” Laurel says, a small, half-hearted chuckle leaving her mouth. </p><p>Silence falls over the two before Laurel says, “Tommy told me about your wife. I am happy for you. I hope she is good for you.”</p><p>Oliver nods, “She is better than I deserve.”</p><p>Laurel takes a deep breath and says, “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but…if you need someone to talk to, other than your wife, about what happened, I’m here.” </p><p>Oliver’s cellphone buzzes, interrupting the moment. He reaches into his suit and looks at the screen. The time <em>10:00 </em>and account 1141 is still empty. “<em>Bad move, Adam Hunt. Now Talia will take the money from you with extreme force.</em>” Oliver thinks. </p><p>He turns his attention back to Laurel, “Thank you, Laurel. I certainly don’t deserve your forgiveness, let alone your kindness.” </p><p>After a moment of silence, Oliver says, “I can tell you and Tommy are good for each other. I am glad.” </p><p>Laurel’s eyes widen, “Did he tell you?” She asks. </p><p>Oliver shakes his head. “He didn’t have to. I could see the look in his eyes when you walked in, a look you returned.” </p><p>Laurel chuckles softly, “Oh, so being almost alone on an island made you observant, did it?” </p><p>Oliver smiles and says, “I guess it did.” He takes a step forward and says, “You have no idea how sorry I am, Laurel. Every day I was on that island, I thought about you. How much I wish I could take my immature and ignorant actions back.”</p><p>Laurel nods her head, “Thank you, Ollie.”</p><p>She steps forward and wraps her arms around him. “I am glad you survived.” </p><hr/><p>Across the street in Adam Hunt’s building, Drakon is preparing his men to stop the hooded vigilantes. “You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert.” </p><p>He walks out of the hallway and into the main office, closing the doors behind him. He looks at Adam Hunt and says, “It’s past 10:00. They’re never getting in here.” </p><p>Outside of the window, a silver-shafted arrow slams into the stone, embedding itself and latching on. </p><p>At the bottom of the building, many policemen are waiting for any sign of trouble. “All’s clear,” Hilton says to Lance. </p><p>Lance nods, “Yeah.” His eyes locked on the party in the building right next to them. </p><p>In Hunt’s office, the lights suddenly all turn off. The men in the hallway all ready their weapons, eyes trained on the elevator. </p><p>A ding is heard and the metal doors to the elevator slide open. An arrow races out of it, striking one man in the heart and killing him instantly. The two men in the corners of the elevator receive throwing knives to the throat, blood leaking onto the ground and splattering into the air.</p><p>Another arrow flies, striking another man in the heart and killing him. Only two men remain in the hallway and they haven’t even seen the source of the arrows and knives yet. They turn and run towards the doors but before they can get there, an arrow flies through the head of one of them, coming out the other side from the force. Blood sprays onto the face of the man next to him, but before he can even scream, a figure races up behind him and slits his throat.</p><p>Inside the office, Hunt picks up a phone and says, “They’re here!” </p><p>Down at the bottom of the building, Quentin Lance orders, “All units converge. All units converge!” </p><p>The glass doors shatter as one of his guards is shoved through it, blood trickling down his neck from a wide wound on his neck. Hunt watches in horror as the smaller hooded figure walks in, an arrow already on her bow. Drakon rushes towards her only to be met with a silver arrow through his heart. </p><p>The figure turns towards Adam Hunt, blood dripping from knives on her belt. </p><p>She walks slowly towards him, a predatory expression on her shrouded face. She reaches into her quiver and fires an arrow past Hunt. The arrow embeds itself in the wall behind him. Hunt sneers, “You missed.” </p><p>“Really?” The woman chuckles cruelly before walking forward. “We have you a chance to do this without bloodshed and death but you chose not to cooperate. All fo your guards are dead and I will be gone before the police can get to me. Now, time for your punishment for failing to listen to our warnings.” </p><p>She steps forward, drawing a long sword from a sheathe across her back. Hunt flinches in his wheelchair but can't move away. The sword gets raised above her head and falls down, striking deep into Hunt’s right arm. </p><p>The man screams in agony as blood rushes down his arm. Only a few muscle sinews hold his hand on his wrist. The figure sheathes her sword once more before walking to the window. “Oh, and Mister Hunt? Tell the police that Artemis sends her regards.” </p><p>With that, the woman uses her sword to slice the glass window before sheathing it again and grabbing her bow. She jumps out the window.</p><hr/><p>Oliver sits in a chair, watching the party from afar. Suddenly, Talia is at his side, a long, black dress on. A few moments later, the police rush in. Quentin leads them and he orders, “Search the building, roof to basement. Find her!” </p><p>He walks towards the party. “Starling City Police! The party’s over kids.” </p><p>The crowd boos at the man. “Oh, Mister Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight?” </p><p>Before Tommy can respond, Laurel is in front of him. “Dad, enough.” She says sharply. </p><p>Oliver and Talia walk over, “Detective, this is a private party.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt’s building tonight. Do you know anything about that?” </p><p>Oliver shares a look with Tommy before saying, “Uh, detective. I don’t even know who that is. And you can ask anyone here, I haven’t left this party.” </p><p>Cries of agreement sound as the detective sneers, “He’s a millionaire. Bottom-feeder and I’m kind of surprised you aren’t friends.” </p><p>Laurel steps forward and says, “That’s enough. Let’s go.” </p><p>But the detective isn’t done yet. “Yeah, well, he just got attacked by one of the hooded vigilantes that saved your ass the other day.” </p><p>Oliver smiles, “Oh? Well, the hood people. I’ll tell you what, you find them? I’m gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody. Two million dollars to anybody who can find two nut bars with hoods.” </p><p>Lance steps into his face, “Did you even try to save her?” </p><p>Laurel grabs her dad’s arm and pulls him away. “Did you even try to save my daughter?” He asks angrily as he is dragged away by Laurel. </p><p>Oliver takes a moment to collect himself before climbing back on the table and saying, “It’s way to quiet in here, this is a party!” </p><p>He walks back over to Tommy, “Some coincidence. The same people who save us going after Adam Hunt after you asked for me to have the party here.”</p><p>Oliver leans in and says, “If I were you, Tommy. I’d just be glad to be still alive.” </p><p>Tommy looks at him in shock, “What happened to you on that island?” </p><p>Oliver smiles, a smile that is clearly forced. “A lot.” </p><p>Oliver walks back over to Talia, sparing Tommy one last glance. </p><hr/><p>In Adam Hunt’s building the next day, the man sits in a wheelchair with a cast over his now-amputated right hand. He is yelling into a phone, “What the hell are you talking about? Forty million dollars doesn’t just up and vanish! Untraceable!? It is forty million dollars! Find it!” </p><p>Hunt hangs up and places his phone on the desk in front of him. “How did she do it?” </p><p>Behind him, a silver arrow blinking with technological modifications sits, a green light blinking. </p><hr/><p>Oliver and Talia sit in their new base of operations, watching the amount in account 1141 change up to forty million. Then, using Oliver’s design program, the money gets redistributed to people who lost money to hunt. </p><p>On a TV next to the computer, a news reporter is reporting on the headline <em>Hunt, Hunted?</em></p><p>
  <b> <em>Adam Hunt, a millionaire businessman in Starling City, was attacked last night. The attack left seven of his men dead and Mister Hunt had to have his right hand amputated after taking a sword to the wrist. The suspects in this attack have yet to be photographed but have been described to be a male and female. The male, dressed in a black and red outfit with the female dressed in a black and silver outfit. The female has reportedly named herself Artemis according to Mister Hunt in his statement to the police. These two are to be considered armed and extremely dangerous. If you have any information that may lead to these two criminals' incarceration, please call the local authorities.</em> </b>
</p><p>Oliver looks at Talia, a smile playing across his lips. “So, you did it.”</p><p>Talia mock pouts, “Of course I did. Was there ever any doubt?” </p><p>Oliver smiles and kisses her lips. “Of course there wasn’t.” </p><hr/><p>In Oliver’s head, the memory that he considers to be what turned him into what he is today begins. </p><p>Oliver is on the raft with his father and the other man. His dad begins speaking, “There’s not enough for all of us.” </p><p>“Save your strength,” Oliver mutters to his father. </p><p>“You can survive this. Make it home, make it better. Right my wrongs.” Robert says. “But you got to live through this first.” </p><p>He shakes Oliver, “You hear me, Ollie? You hear me, son?” He asks. </p><p>“Just rest, dad,” Oliver says. </p><p>“Yup,” Robert says, pressing a kiss to Oliver’s forehead. </p><p>Oliver’s dad gently moves his head off of his shoulder. He reaches into his life vest and pulls out a small gun and shoots the other man.</p><p>Oliver leaps back, “Dad?!” He asks.</p><p>“Survive,” Robert says, raising the gun to his own head and pulling the trigger.</p><hr/><p>“If hypothetically $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account it might be best for you not to speak about it to anyone ever.” Laurel says into the phone. “God bless you too.” She responds. </p><p>Joanna walks up to stand next to Laurel’s desk. “I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt.” </p><p>Laurel smiles. “Me too.” The two women laugh in slight disbelief. </p><p>“I-it looks like Starling City has a guardian angel,” Joanna says. “By the way, your cute friend’s here.” </p><p>Laurel’s face shows a look of confusion until she sees him. Tommy. </p><p>The two leave the legal aid office together and walk down an alley. “You left the party pretty quick last night even after I made sure the bar was stocked with pinot noir.” </p><p>“It wasn’t really my scene,” Laurel responds, hands in her pockets. </p><p>“I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano a mano again. I saw you two head out.” Tommy says, an edge to his voice. </p><p>“There’s nothing between Oliver and I, not anymore. Besides, he wouldn’t want me. He loves that Talia more than I have ever seen him love anyone.” Laurel says, a sad tough to her voice. </p><p>“And here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us,” Tommy says. </p><p>“I wouldn’t exactly categorize us as an us, Tommy,” Laurel says. </p><p>Tommy stops her and walks to stand in front of her. “When what would you call it?” He asks. </p><p>Laurel smiles, “A lapse.” </p><p>Tommy responds cockily, “That’s quite a few lapses. Your place, my place, my place again.” </p><p>“Oh, come on Merlyn. We both know that you’re not a one-girl type of guy.” Laurel says. </p><p>“Depends on the girl,” Tommy calls after her as she walks away.</p><p>Laurel smiles slightly and says, “I have to go back to work.” </p><p>Tommy mockingly shakes his head, “Dinah Laurel Lance. Always trying to save the world.” </p><p>Laurel turns to look at him, “Hey, if I don’t try and save it, who will?” </p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>She says the island changed me. She has no idea how much. There are many more names on the list. Those who rule my city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island.</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>An unknown man walks through the back yard of the Queen Mansion, walking down a set of stone stairs. He says, “The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver. And they never will. Should we arrange another abduction?” </p><p>Moira Queen turns around, “No. There are other ways of finding out what my son and his wife know.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N.</p><p>Alright, this is by far the largest project I have ever begun. This book will take a while to update due to the massive length of each chapter. This chapter in itself is the longest chapter I have ever written. If you read the whole chapter, thank you. </p><p>Let me know what you thought about the changes I made to the timeline. And what you thought about the names for Talia and Oliver. Ares and Artemis will be the names they come to be known by. </p><p>As you probably noticed, both Oliver and Talia have no qualms killing very violently. </p><p>In other things, once I get to it, Barry Allen will have a larger role in this story than he does on the Arrow TV show. I want him to become a large part of the future of my story. </p><p>The league names for Oliver and Talia are thus:</p><p>Alh Alaharb - Arabic for 'War God'</p><p>Alihat Alfida - Arabic for 'Silver Goddess'</p><p>Word Count - 11,295 </p><p>PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN CONTINUE WRITING THIS WORK.</p><p>THERE WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT BE WEST-ALLEN OR ANY HINTS OF OLICITY. I HATE BOTH IRIS AND FELICITY SO SORRY IF YOU LIKE THEM.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Honor Thy Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Archer’s Demon</b>
</p><p><b>Description: </b>A complete rewrite of The Arrow with one change. When Oliver is rescued from Lian Yu, a woman is rescued with him. The woman’s name is Talia Al Ghul. Oliver returns to Starling City to save it with the help of Talia.</p><p><b>Pairing: </b>Oliver Queen/Talia Al Ghul.</p><p><b>Rating: </b>Rated M.</p><p><b>Disclaimer: </b>I do not own The Arrow. All rights to The CW.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter Two(Honor Thy Father)</b>
</p><p>“Who is that?” One man yells, running forward and swinging a fist at a man dressed from head to toe in a black suit. A black mask hides his face from view with two red patches over his eyes.</p><p>Another man yells out, “Where’d he come from?”</p><p>The hooded figure catches the first man’s punch, pulling him forward into a deadly strike to the neck with a small dagger clasped in his right hand. Blood pours from the man’s throat and he collapses to the roof of the building, dead.</p><p>Another man rushes the figure, only to be met with a silver arrow to the heart from another hooded figure. This figure has a silver and black outfit on, entirely hiding her features from view.</p><p>Two more men try and attack the taller figure only for the man to draw a long metal sword and swing it in a deadly arc around him. The bodies of the two men fall to the ground, blood and gore spewing from the necks where the heads used to be.</p><p>The shorter figure walks towards the taller one, standing at his side. The man sheathes the sword on his back, taking his bow from his shoulder. Both figures take an arrow from their quivers and fire them at the two remaining guards that stand just behind their target.</p><p>The man’s arrow hits one guard in the left shoulder, sending him flying backward, yelling in agony. The woman’s arrow hits her target directly in between the eyes, splitting his head open. The man’s body collapses, red liquid spraying from the widening hole in the man’s head.</p><p>Both figures turn their attention to their target and walk towards him. The man stumbles back, terror written across his face at what he just witnessed. The man takes too many steps back and falls down a ledge. Both figures hear the sound of bones breaking as the man continues to crawl away. The man loads an arrow into his bow and fires.</p><p>The arrow hits the roof right above the man, causing him to stop running and turn and face them. Both figures walk forward to stand in front of their target, looking in disgust at the man as a wet patch appears on the groin area of his pants.</p><p>The man steps forward, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into the air. “Marcus Redman, you failed this city.” The man says, voice mechanical in nature from his mask.</p><p>Marcus whimpers and sobs out, “Please! Don’t! Just tell me what you want!”</p><p>The woman walks forward, “This is your first and final warning. You are a blight to this city. Do not make us come after you again. Call your partner and tell him to give back the money you stole!” She pulls out a knife. “Do it…now.”</p><p>The man steps close to him and says, “This is our city. Tell the police not to get in our way. I am Ares and your life is forfeit if you do not do as we ask. There is nowhere you can run where we can’t find you.”</p><hr/><p>Oliver walks into the living room of the Queen Mansion, Talia at his side. His mother sits in a brown chair with Walter standing right behind her. Thea stands to their left. As they enter, they hear the TV.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Over the past fifteen years, Mister Redman has withdrawn more than thirty million dollars from the Plan’s account. Mister Redman claims refunding the Halcyon Pension Plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilantes. Artemis and the now-named Ares were seen leaving the scene as police arrived.</em> </b>
</p><p>Oliver gestures at the TV and says jokingly, “These vigilantes get more air-time than the Kardashians, right?”</p><p>Thea cocks her head at him, “Five years on an island and you still know who they are.”</p><p>Oliver smiles, “We’ve been catching up, it’s nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away.” He says, smiling down at Talia.</p><p>“But the city used to be different. People used to feel safe,” Moira says.</p><p>“Aw, what’s the matter, mom? Afraid we’re gonna be next?” Thea asks mockingly.</p><p>Walter interrupts the argument brewing between the Queen women and says, “Do you have any questions about today, Oliver? Or you, Talia. It’s a simple proof-of-life declaration. You just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided.”</p><p>Oliver replies, “It’s fine, Walter, I’ve been in a courtroom before.”</p><p>Tommy’s voice is heard from behind Oliver, causing Oliver to sigh, “Four times by my estimate. You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi which was just awesome, by the way. And who could forget—.”</p><p>Oliver cuts him off, “I get it, Tommy. I think we all know I wasn’t the best person before I was stranded on an island for five years.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes widen at Oliver’s interruption, the opposite reaction he was expecting from his friend. Moira sighs, “I wish everyone would forget.”</p><p>Oliver turns and puts a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “I’d hang, but we’re headed to court.”</p><p>Tommy smiles, “I know, that’s why I’m here, my best friend is getting legally resurrected I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”</p><p>Oliver sighs, looking at Thea, “Okay, what about you?”</p><p>Thea looks down, arms crossed across her chest. “Uh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me.”</p><p>She walks past him as Oliver says, “Fair enough.”</p><p>He turns to Talia, “And what about you, my love?”</p><p>She smiles at him, “Of course I am coming, beloved. I wouldn’t miss it.”</p><p>Diggle walks into the room, “Missus Queen? Car’s ready.” The man says.</p><hr/><p>As Oliver steps out of the car, he is overwhelmed by a crowd of reporters jamming microphones and recorders into his face. Many flashes of light illuminate him as he turns and helps Talia out of the car. Tommy walks around from the other side with Walter and Moira right behind him. “Mister Queen! Mister Queen! Can we get a comment, sir? …return to civilization after five years of… Can you tell us what happened on that island, Mister Queen?” Oliver feels anger at the overwhelming amount of questions being thrown at him and the complete lack of personal space the reporters all display. As Oliver walks, the questions drag him into memories.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Oliver straddles Sara as the bed throws the two of them to the ground. He watches as Sara is pulled under the water, a last scream of terror leaving her mouth.</em> </b>
</p><p>He wraps an arm around Talia’s shoulders, pulling her tightly against his side. “Mister Queen! Who is the woman with you? Did you meet her on the island? Who is she?” Many more questions are thrown at him before they finally reach the safe silence of the courthouse.</p><hr/><p>“There was a storm.” Oliver pauses, taking a moment to collect himself. Behind him, his mother and step-father sit with Talia and Tommy. “The boat went down. I was the only survivor.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>Images of Sara flash through his mind as he says this, knowing that his words are not true.</em> </b>
</p><p>“My father didn’t make it,” Oliver says, his lips drawing into a thin line at the memory accompanying those words.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Oliver calls out, “No!” But is too late to stop his father from pulling the trigger. The bullet tears through his skull and he slumps into the middle of the raft, lifeless.</em> </b>
</p><p>“I almost died, I…I thought that I had because I spent…so many days on that life raft before I saw the island. When I reached it, I knew…I knew that I was gonna have to live for both of us. And in those five years…it was that…one thought…that kept me going.” Oliver finishes.</p><p>The Queen family lawyer stands up and says, “Your honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver’s disappearance at sea aboard the Queen’s Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner’s father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle I’m afraid.”</p><hr/><p>As Oliver walks down the stairs with Talia’s hand grasped in his own, Moira says, “Now onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there.”</p><p>Oliver stops walking and reaches out with his empty hand to grab his mother’s hand, “Uh, mom, that was a…a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please?”</p><p>Moira and Walter share a quick glance before Moira says, “Of course.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Tommy looks at Oliver funny as Moira and Walter walk ahead, “Last week, you couldn’t wait to get to the company.”</p><p>Oliver responds icily, “Tommy, I just spent five years away from civilization. I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.”</p><p>The three step off of the stairs and see someone. “I…hi…” Oliver trails off. Talia squeezes his hand.</p><p>Laurel looks at Oliver and asks curiously, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>At Oliver’s side, Tommy looks surprised at the tone of Laurel’s voice as it holds no malice or ill-intent.</p><p>Oliver answers, “Oh, uh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking.” Oliver pauses before asking, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Laurel smiles at him, “My job.” Laurel turns to look at Talia.</p><p>“And you must be Talia. It is good to meet you. I am glad Oliver found someone.” Laurel says. Tommy gapes at her, as do Laurel’s friends.</p><p>Talia smiles. “It is good to meet you, too. I have heard a lot about you.”</p><p>Oliver looks at the blonde woman behind Laurel and says, “Hi, Oliver Queen.”</p><p>He holds out a hand and the blonde shakes it, “Uh, Emily Nocenti.”</p><p>“I am sure she knows who you are, Oliver. You have been all over the news, recently. You know, coming back from a deserted island after five years, and all?” Laurel says, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips.</p><p>The three women walk past them, Laurel pressing a quick kiss to Tommy’s cheek.</p><p>Tommy looks at Oliver, “Okay, what just happened? Why was she so nice to you?”</p><p>Oliver smiles softly, “During my party, Laurel and I talked.” Is all Oliver says.</p><p>Tommy looks like he wants to ask more but thinks better of it and says, “Alright then. Let’s go.”</p><p>Oliver leans over and presses a kiss to Talia’s forehead, “Thank you for supporting me, my love.” He murmurs.</p><p>“Always,” she murmurs back.</p><p>The three walk out of the courthouse and Oliver’s eyes are drawn to the reporters huddled around another man. “Mister Somers…”</p><p>Oliver and Talia both immediately look at the man at the center of the reporter’s attention, recognizing the man from the brown notebook.</p><p>Somers begins to speak, “I don’t know what I’ve done to earn this witch-hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this, I am an honest businessman and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That’s all I have to say, thank you.”</p><p>The man walks away, leaving the reporters standing on the steps of the courthouse. One man notices Oliver and says, “There’s Mister Queen!”</p><p>The reporters crowd around Oliver and Talia once more, with Tommy trying to fight them off with Diggle.</p><p>Oliver and Talia climb into the car, closing the door behind them. Oliver smiles when he hears Diggle say, “Hey, man, I’ll make you swallow that Nikon! Back!”</p><p>Diggle walks to the driver’s seat and climbs in with Tommy entering on the other side and sitting next to Oliver. The car tires screech as Diggle speeds them away from the persistent reporters.</p><hr/><p>“How much is a life worth?” Laurel asks rhetorically, standing in front of a judge. “A life of a man…a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live.” Laurel gestures to a picture of a man sitting on a stand.</p><hr/><p>A man is dragged in front of Martin Somers, a bag over his head. The bag is ripped from his head, revealing a blood-stained face.</p><hr/><p>“A father. A man with a daughter. The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man sitting right there…” Laurel points at Martin Somers. “Martin Somers was taking bribes from the Chinese Triads to smuggle drugs into our city. And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, Martin Somers had him killed.”</p><hr/><p>A woman with white hair walks up behind Victor Nocenti and slits his throat with a knife. Blood gurgles from the wound and the man collapses to the ground, dead. Martin Somers looks down at the dead body, a neutral, uncaring expression on his face.</p><hr/><p>“Mister Somers is very well-connected and has friends in the District Attorney’s office. Which is why if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father’s death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is gonna have to do it for them.” Laurel says passionately, sparing Emily a short, reassuring glance.</p><hr/><p>Oliver and Talia walk into their base of operations and instantly change into different outfits, not wanting to ruin their nice clothes. Oliver puts on grey pants and leaves his upper body bare. Oliver walks over to a rope hanging from the ceiling and pulls himself up it using his muscular arms.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Martin Somers. Laurel’s targeted the worst of Starling City so it’s no surprise his name is in the brown book. The city’s police and DA can’t stop him. Or won’t. Laurel thinks she’s the only one willing him to bring him to justice. She’s wrong.</em> </b>
</p><p>Talia walks over to stand beneath the rope, a black sports bra and black shorts on. “Beloved, I believe it is time we become judge, jury, and executioner. We cannot allow Martin Sommers to get back out of prison and he definitely will unless we put him below ground permanently.”</p><p>Oliver jumps to the ground, landing and rising to his full height. “I agree. The first two men we have dealt with, we left alive. It is time to send a message to the criminal elite in this city.”</p><hr/><p>Martin Somers walks into a room at his docks, a furious expression on his face. He points at one of his men and says, “You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me, you shut this trial down, do you understand me?”</p><p>The man goes to respond but is interrupted as the lights in the room turn off. The sound of projectiles whistling through the air is heard next, followed by cries of pain. Blood sprays onto Somers’ face from the man standing in front of him, an arrow now protruding from his head.</p><p>Suddenly, Somers feels himself get hit in the head by something and the world goes dark around him.</p><p>When Somers reawakens, he finds himself hanging upside down by one foot. He feels blood begin to rush to his head as he blinks open his eyes.</p><p>He feels fear flood through him at what he sees. Two hooded figures stand about ten feet from him, bows trained on him. One figure wears black armor with red highlights. A black mask completely hides the figure’s face from view. Somers can see a sword in a sheathe and feels a wave of terror flood through him.</p><p>The smaller figure holds a bow with a silver arrow on the drawstring. She wears an outfit that is nearly all black except for silver highlights on it. She also has a sword on her back and a mask hiding her features from view. “Martin Somers!” The man yells, voice terrifyingly altered by the mask.</p><p>“Ares…” Somers mutters.</p><p>The female chuckles darkly, the sound echoing along the waterfront. “Good, so he knows who we are.”</p><p>“You’ve failed this city!” The man yells, loosing an arrow that skims past Somers’ cheek, leaving behind a thin trail of blood.</p><p>Artemis says, “Who killed Victor Nocenti?”</p><p>Somers doesn’t answer and she fires an arrow. It impales itself in Somers’ arm which hangs dangerously close to his groin. “I am not going to ask again.”</p><p>“I can’t tell you.” Somers cries out. “The Triad will kill me.”</p><p>Ares fires an arrow, this one sails through the air and lodges itself in Somers’ shoulder, just missing the artery hidden beneath his skin. Blood floods from the wound, joining the blood that drips down from the wound on his arm.</p><p>Behind them, Ares and Artemis hear the sound of a car driving up and they watch as Detective Lance climbs out. “This is the SCPD, lay down your weapons!”</p><p>Both Ares and Artemis make no move to do so and Lance opens fire. Artemis and Ares spring into action, both firing grappling arrows. The two disappear into the night sky as Lance watches.<br/>After taking a moment to fire a few more shots at the night sky, Lance runs over to Somers and cuts him down. He raises his radio to his mouth and says, “I need ESU at the docks. Now!”</p><p>Lance grimaces at the arrows that stick out of Somers, appalled that anyone would go so far outside of the law in search of justice.</p><hr/><p>“I hired you to protect my son. Now, I’m not a professional bodyguard but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you’re hired to protect.”Moira says, pacing in front of John Diggle.</p><p>“With all due respect, ma’am, I’ve never had a client who didn’t want my protection,” Diggle responds.</p><p>Moira walks forward to stand right in front of Diggle, “I hired you. That makes me the client. Now, where do you think my son and his wife are going on these chaperone-less excursions?”</p><p>Diggle takes a deep breath. “Ma’am, I truly do not know. Although, if I may, they are a couple who may just want some time to themselves.”</p><p>Oliver and Talia walk in at that moment and Oliver says, “Couldn’t have said it better myself, Dig.” He turns to face his mother. “Mom, Talia and I have been alone together for years. We are not accustomed to being shadowed. We just want some time to ourselves to do as we please.”</p><p>Moira turns to face her son, a disapproving look on her face, “Then perhaps you’d like to share with me, you know, where it is you and…and your wife run off to.”</p><p>Oliver frowns at his mother’s hesitation at calling Talia his wife but he doesn’t comment. “Talia and I have been alone for years, mom.”</p><p>Moira says, “I know that, Oliver.”</p><p>Oliver looks at her pointedly, “Mom, you aren’t getting it. We were alone for five years. It will take a while to get used to the large number of people present in normal life. Sometimes, Talia and I just need a bit of time to ourselves. It was our norm for <em>five </em>years.”</p><p>Moira’s eyes widen in recognition, a saddened look crossing her features. She looks at her son’s mysterious wife, trying to gauge how the woman came into contact with her son and the danger she could pose to their family. Instead, Talia looks back at her, eyes as cold as ice and face entirely unreadable. “I see.” She says, pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts.</p><p>“I understand that, Oliver. But I am still going to have to ask you to take Mister Diggle with you on your next adventure. It’s not safe, you’ve already been abducted once.” Moira says. “There are two maniacs out there, hunting the wealthy.”</p><p>“Those maniacs saved my life,” Oliver retorts, not liking his mother’s tone.</p><p>Moira answers angrily, “This isn’t a game! I lost you once. And I am not going through that again.”</p><p>Oliver looks down, taking a deep breath. “Okay. Dig’s my guy.” He says.</p><p>His mom walks past him, “Thank you,” she says.</p><p>He hears Talia sigh quietly at his side as the two walk out of the room. Talia nudges him, “You weren’t kidding. It really is like telling a river to stop flowing,” she jests.</p><p>Oliver hears footsteps behind him and turns to see Diggle. “Sorry to give you so much grief.”</p><p>The man looks down, a polite but obviously pissed off look on his face, “I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mister Queen. You don’t even come close to my definition of grief.” The man walks forwards to stand next to him. “But I tell you what. You ditch me one more time no one will have to fire me.”</p><p>The man walks away as Talia and Oliver share a quick glance. Oliver looks up to see Thea walk by. “Where’re you going?” Oliver asks.</p><p>Thea looks at him, “Uh, somewhere loud and smoky. And don’t bother trying to pickpocket my stash this time because I’m going to go get drunk instead.”</p><p>Oliver sighs, “Thea…” He starts, walking towards her. “…do you think this is what dad would want for you?”</p><p>Thea crosses her arms and says, “Dead people don’t want anything. It’s one of the benefits of being dead.”</p><p>“I was dead. And I wanted a lot.” Oliver says, his voice displaying a small amount of the inner annoyance Thea is displaying towards their father. “<em>She doesn’t know how our father died</em>…” Oliver thinks to himself.</p><p>“Except for your family. You’ve been home a week and all you do is avoid mom, ignore Walter, and judge me.” Thea sneers at Talia. “Oh, and don’t let me forget the bitch you call a wife that you aren’t even legally married to. You spend more time with her than you do with anyone else.”</p><p>Oliver’s eyes widen at the words and he takes a step towards her, “Do not ever talk down to Talia again, Thea. Do you understand me? Don’t ever do it again.”</p><p>Talia laces her fingers through Oliver’s left hand, whispering, “It’s okay, beloved. She is just upset. Let her cool off.”</p><p>Thea sneers at him again, “Or what? Are you going to ignore me? Oh…wait, you already do.”</p><p>With that being said, Thea walks away, not sparing Talia or Oliver a backward glance.</p><hr/><p>“Well, I owe you an apology, Mister Somers. When I saved your ass last night, I let those vigilantes get away,” Quentin Lance says to Martin Somers. “I can’t say you don’t deserve what has happened to you but it is still a crime. One that these so-called vigilantes will answer for once I arrest them.”</p><p>Somers sneers at the man as he sits in a chair at his desk. The bandage surrounding his shoulder has a stain of blood on it and another bandage is wrapped around his arm. Somers stands, using his still-good arm to hold himself up on one leg. He grimaces in pain.</p><p>Somers says, “Isn’t this a conflict of interest, detective? After all, your daughter is suing me.”</p><p>Lance retorts, “I’m pretty good at keeping my emotions in check.”</p><p>Somers snarls out, “I’m not. You and your daughter don’t want to find out what I’m capable of when I get emotional.”</p><p>Lance sneers at the man as the two hold eye contact for a moment longer. Then, Lance scoffs and walks away.</p><hr/><p>As the Queen family car pulls up in front of the offices of Queen Consolidated, Talia leans in to whisper something in Oliver’s ear. “I will be with you the entire time, beloved. Do not doubt yourself so much.”</p><p>Oliver smiles and says, “Thank you, my love.”</p><p>The brown-haired woman smiles and nods as Diggle opens the door to the backseat. Oliver and Talia get out and see Walter and Moira already walking towards the entrance to the tall building.</p><p>Oliver grasps Talia’s hand in his own, squeezing gently as they are swarmed by paparazzi. Oliver forces his way past the eager reporters, ignoring every question they ask. Once they enter the building, Oliver and Talia follow Walter and Moira to the building’s elevators, entering one of them.</p><p>The doors close in front of them, the orange/yellow of the color a little too bright for Oliver’s taste.</p><p>As the door’s open a few moments later, Walter says, “As you can see, Oliver. We’ve modernized quite a bit.”</p><p>Oliver forces himself to act more impressed than he is, letting out a low whistle. Talia squeezes his hand as two other women look at him, not trying to hide their desire for him.</p><p>Oliver pulls her against his side, watching as the two women look away in disappointment. His mother steps to his other side, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Are you enjoying yourself?” She asks.</p><p>Oliver turns to his mom, forcing a smile, “Yes, I am.”</p><p>His mother clasps his arm with hers and leads him through glass doors. “I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy. You always were so excited.” Walter says, opening the doors for them.</p><p>“Dad let me drink soda in the office,” Oliver says, his voice melancholic.</p><p>His mom chuckles, “Ah! So that’s why you enjoyed coming.”</p><p>Oliver nods, leading Talia over to a window overlooking the city. Behind them, Moira says, “Oliver, can your wife wait just outside?”</p><p>Oliver instantly frowns, “No, mom. She can’t.”</p><p>Moira’s gaze turns icy. “Oliver, this is a conversation for our family.”</p><p>Oliver sneers at her, “And Talia is my family. The sooner you realize that, the better. Besides, whatever you want to say to me, you can say in front of her.”</p><p>Moira sends a glare at her son’s wife, obviously still not liking her son’s mysterious companion. “Fine.” She nods to Walter.</p><p>“The Queen Consolidated’s success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like biotech and clean energy.”</p><p>Oliver nods, allowing himself to act bored. He leans down and presses a kiss to Talia’s neck, enjoying her abrupt intake of breath. He hears an annoyed hiss of air leave his mother’s mouth as she says, “Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you.” She gestures to the couch in the room. “Come, please sit.”</p><p>Oliver once more tries to imitate how his old self would have acted, remembering previous times his mother had sat him down. “Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down.”</p><p>Moira turns to face Walter, “The company is about to break ground on a new site for the applied science division. And we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building to him.”</p><p>Oliver nods, though his voice still sounds uninterested. “Nice.”</p><p>His mother steps forward, placing a hand on his chest. She does her best to ignore Talia entirely, something that greatly annoys Oliver. “And…we’d like to make an announcement at the dedication; that you will be taking a leadership position in the company.”</p><p>Oliver shakes his head immediately, “<em>Is she fucking serious? Me?</em>” Out loud he says, “No.”</p><p>Moira smiles up at her son, “No, your company.”</p><p>Oliver takes a step away from his mother, his expression flickering between shock and anger. “No, I don’t want to lead anything.” He decides to play to his mother’s feelings. “Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here.”</p><p>His mother sighs, her face covered in disappointment, “You said that you want to be a different person. And you are Robert Queen’s son.”</p><p>Oliver’s anger rises once more, “I don’t need to be reminded of that.”</p><p>His mother shakes her head sadly, “Well, obviously you do.”</p><p>Oliver clenches his fists at his side in an attempt to keep his anger buried. After his transformation into <em>Wareeth al Ghul</em>, his anger became more untamed and he became less in control of his impulses. It took a lot of training for him to return to a mere shadow of his former self, something that Talia greatly helped with.</p><p>However, being the heir to Ra’s Al Ghul is something that only served to tip his scale further into the darkness. The light within him only survived because of Talia’s love.</p><p>Walter takes a few steps towards him while Talia gently begins to rub one of her hands down his back in a soothing motion. “Everyone here understands that…this transition is really difficult for you.”</p><p>Oliver nods, “Thank you, Walter.” His eyes trace over to look his mother in the eyes. “Which part, though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island? The fact that my father’s CFO now sleeps down the hall from me? Or the fact that my own mother can’t even accept my wife, the woman that I love.”</p><p>His mother shakes her head in disappointment, turning away from him. She walks a few paces away before turning to face him once more. “You know, five years ago, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now.”</p><p>Oliver shakes his head, “It isn’t irresponsibility, mom. It is me acknowledging the fact that I am in no way prepared to lead a company. If anything, you should support my decision.”</p><p>Moira turns to look at him, her eyes widened slightly. She goes to say something before changing her mind. She turns and exits the office, walking breezily past John Diggle where he stands quietly.</p><hr/><p>The moment Oliver and Talia walk out of the building with Diggle leading them, they are once more overrun with reporters and paparazzi. They all speak so quickly that Oliver has a hard time keeping up with all of their questions. He pulls Talia tighter against his side, not caring what rumors the tabloids will create.</p><p>They make their way to the car, Diggle forcing a path to the street. They reach the car and Talia and Oliver sit in the backseat. Diggle sits in the passenger seat, though he keeps his eye on the two of them in the rearview mirror. “The driver will be here in a minute.”</p><p>Oliver nods, “Okay.” He says.</p><p>Diggle turns to look out the front windshield, “You know, I spent the first twenty-seven years of my life in Starling City and the next five in Afghanistan. You want to know what I learned?”</p><p>“There’s no place like home?” Oliver asks.</p><p>“No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Back home, they’re all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you’re not sure you are anymore.” Diggle pauses, looking at Oliver in the mirror once more. “Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone you’re not as messed up in the head as you have a right to be.”</p><p>Oliver doesn’t respond but he can’t help but acknowledge the truth to the man’s words.</p><hr/><p>Oliver finds himself thrown back into his past, finding himself in the memory of his arrival on Lian Yu.</p><p>He sits up, his body aching and his mouth parched from thirst. He hears the sound of birds squawking overhead and forces himself to sit up.</p><p>His eyes come to the life raft, noticing the birds swarming his father’s body. “Hey!” He yells. “Hey, get away!”</p><p>He rises to his feet, forcing his weakened, aching limbs to move him towards the life raft. He runs towards it, still yelling at the birds, “Hey!”</p><p>He reaches the boat and feels his legs wobble beneath him. He lets out a cough at the smell leaving his father’s rotting corpse, slowly lowering himself closer to the body. “Dad?” He asks.</p><p>He reaches down and pulls his father’s hand into his own. He does his best to ignore the horrendous smell rising from the corpse. The smell, however, proves to be too much for his body to handle and he stumbles to the side of the raft, vomit leaving his lips.</p><p>He hears the squawking of the bride return and yells again, “Hey, stay away from him!”</p><p>He walks over to the corpse, doing his best to ignore the smell again. His limbs ache as he pulls his father’s corpse into his arms, walking away from the raft and onto his new prison.</p><hr/><p>“Well, we anticipate that Somers’ attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck,” Joanna informs Emily Nocenti.</p><p>Emily scowls in disbelief, “But this isn’t about the money. I just want justice for my father.”</p><p>Laurel takes a deep breath, “Emily, there are a lot of people who don’t want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people.”</p><p>Emily remains steadfast, “My mother died when I was a baby and my father has been the only family I’ve ever known and they slit his throat!” She pauses for a moment. “They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up.”</p><p>Laurel nods, “Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”</p><p>“And it won’t.” The voice of Laurel’s father says.</p><p>Laurel looks surprised and confused, “What’s going on?”</p><p>Her father walks forward to stand right in front of her, “What’s going on is that the three of you are getting round-the-clock police protection. Okay? Get used to their faces because they’re going with you everywhere you go, no arguments.”</p><p>“I’m a lawyer. I live to argue,” Laurel retorts.</p><p>“I’m your father. I live to keep you safe.”</p><p>Behind the two of them, Joanna says, “Um, Emily, let’s go grab a cup of coffee, okay?”</p><p>Quinten nods in agreement, “Yes, why not. Do that. Thank you.” He turns to the officers behind him. “Please, go with them.”</p><p>Two officers walk past them before Quinten orders a third to stay. Laurel turns back to her father, an annoyed look on her face, “Protective custody? I seem to recall you trying that once I discovered boys. It didn’t work then either.”</p><p>Quinten exhales loudly, “This isn’t a joke, Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night. He was severely injured.”</p><p>“What?” Laurel questions in disbelief. “By who?”</p><p>Quinten shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter. Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles you’ll be protected, okay?” Not waiting for a response, he adds, “End of discussion.”</p><p>He turns and walks a few steps away before Laurel’s voice stops him, “That might’ve worked when I was eight. But it’s not gonna work anymore.”</p><p>Her father walks back towards her, his expression turning angry, “End of discussion, Laurel! You’re insistent on doing your job, that’s great. But this is me doing mine, okay? And not just as a father, but as a cop. These people, they are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you’ve made them angry.”</p><p>Quinten walks away once more, not giving his daughter time to protest again.</p><hr/><p>Martin Somers sits at a wooden desk, his middle still wrapped in a large bandage. “Thank you for coming.” He says, looking at a distinctly Chinese woman with white hair, dressed in a bright red dress.</p><p>“Anything for a friend,” she responds.</p><p>“We’re not friends,” Somers responds instantly. “You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port.”</p><p>“For which you’re paid a lot of money.” The woman says, crossing her arms.</p><p>“I don’t get paid enough to have arrows shot at me. I was nearly killed. You need to take these vigilantes seriously.” Somers exclaims. “They are a bigger threat to your operation than Nocenti ever was.”</p><p>“Except now it’s Nocenti’s daughter who’s the problem,” the woman states. “Unlike your friend with the hood, we know where to find her.”</p><p>Somers shakes his head, his voice rising in anger. “Don’t be an idiot. You take out Emily Nocenti and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won’t stop until she burns you, me, and then the entire Triad to the ground.”</p><p>The woman smiles coldly, “Then we kill Miss Lance.”</p><p>Somers raises his head, his eyes finding her’s. He nods ever so slightly.</p><hr/><p>Oliver takes off his old shirt, holding a new one in his left hand. He turns to the TV, listening to the broadcaster speak about Martin Somers.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Somers has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti’s body was found four weeks ago. We’ll keep you updated as more information becomes available…</em></b>
</p><p>Oliver slips his arms into the shirt, his eyes becoming cold. Talia stands in the doorway that leads to the bathroom, her eyes looking at Oliver. Oliver is interrupted from his train of thought by Thea’s voice behind him, “Uh, wait, how did you get those?”</p><p>Oliver scoffs, “Don’t you knock?”</p><p>Thea walks up behind him, placing her palms on his back. “No, wait, mom said that there were scars…”</p><p>Thea trails off as her eyes come into contact with his chest and the scars littering it. For a moment, she remains silent, her eyes trailing all across his chest. From her spot in the doorway, Talia cocks her head. Interested to see her husband’s reaction to his sister’s discovery.</p><p>“I—I’m…Oliver, what happened to you out there?” Her voice is filled with concern.</p><p>Oliver looks down, pulling his shirt together and buttoning one button. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”</p><p>Thea scoffs, “Of course you don’t. You never want to talk to me about anything. Except for my social life!”</p><p>“Wait!” Oliver calls out as Thea moves to exit the room. “Where are you going?”</p><p>Thea cocks her head, “Why should I tell you?”</p><p>Oliver walks towards her, allowing a small amount of vulnerability to display on his face, “I’m sorry, Thea. I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there. But I’m not ready yet. I promise that when I am ready, you will be the first person I tell, okay?”</p><p>Thea looks at him, “Do you have a second?”</p><p>Oliver nods, “Yeah.”</p><p>Thea nods, “Good. I wanna show you something out back.”</p><p>Oliver follows Thea, motioning for Talia to stay in the room.</p><hr/><p><b> “</b>Sometimes, when I felt…whatever.” Thea begins. “I’d come here.”</p><p>Oliver finds himself looking at two tombstones. His father’s and his own. Emotions he doesn’t recognize flood through him.</p><p>“About a month after the funerals, mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether. The house got so quiet so I’d come here. To talk to you.” Thea points at Oliver’s grave. “I mean, stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on.”</p><p>Oliver feels his heart wrench at the pain in Thea’s voice. “And then sometimes I’d ask you, beg you to find your way home to me. Now, here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead.”</p><p>Oliver takes a deep breath, staring ahead as he tries to decide what to do. Thea continues, “Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Ollie. You gotta let someone in other than that mystery wife of yours.”</p><p>Thea turns to walk away, but Oliver calls her back, “Thea, come here.”</p><p>The girl turns around, a questioning look on her face. She walks back over to him, standing inches away. “I am trying, Thea. I am. You don’t understand what I witnessed. What I was forced to deal with.”</p><p>“Tell me.” She says. “I can help you. Please just tell me, Ollie. Let me in.”</p><p>Oliver looks down at her, “I…I.” He stops, coming to a decision. “Fine. I will start letting you in.”</p><p>“<em>I had promised myself that I would never allow Thea to learn how our father died, but she deserves to know.</em>” Oliver thinks.</p><p>Thea nods her approval, crossing her arms to listen to what he has to say. “It wasn’t just me who made it to the life raft that I drifted to the island in,” Oliver reveals.</p><p>Thea nods, gesturing for him to continue. “Our father made it, too.”</p><p>Thea’s eyes widen in disbelief, “Our father made it to the life raft? What happened?”</p><p>Oliver takes a deep breath to steel himself in his decision. “There wasn’t enough food or water for both of us, so he pulled out a gun and…”</p><p>Thea runs a comforting hand down his right arm. “Yes?”</p><p>“He pulled out a gun and shot himself in the head.”</p><p>Thea’s eyes widen and she walks forward, wrapping her arms around him. “I am so sorry you had to witness that, Ollie. That must have been horrible.”</p><p>Oliver nods, hugging his sister tightly. “It was, dear sister. It was.”</p><p>Thea pulls back a moment later, “I understand why you don’t want to speak about what happened, Ollie. I cannot even imagine the pain you endured. All I ask is that you try and tell me some of what happened.”</p><p>Oliver nods, “That is fair. And in return, I ask that you give me the time that I need without pushing for answers that I am not yet willing to give. I promise that when I am, you will be the first person I talk with.”</p><p>Thea nods, smiling slightly, “I accept.”</p><p>Oliver places his arms back around his sister, taking in the comfort her presence grants him. “I love you, Speedy.”</p><p>She responds a moment later, voice muffled from her spot against his chest. “I love you too, Ollie."</p><hr/><p>Oliver smiles softly as he responds into his phone, “Yes. Well, Talia. I’m going to hang up now. I’m at Laurel’s. Yeah. I’ll be alert. I think Somers might try and stop Laurel’s vendetta by ending her life.”</p><p>Oliver pauses, listening to his wife respond. “I know. However, protecting Laurel’s life means more to me than keeping my capabilities a secret. If I need to act, I will. I will not act unless I have to. Laurel has personal guards here already, anyway.”</p><p>Oliver smiles, “I love you too. Bye.” He moves the phone away from his ear and hits the red ‘hang-up’ button. He places his phone in a pocket in his pants, picking up the small brown bag at his feet. He exits the stairwell on Laurel’s floor.</p><p>He walks down the hallway, stopping in front of Laurel’s door. He raises up his unoccupied hand, rapping it against the door three times in quick succession.</p><p>The door opens a moment later, revealing Laurel. “Hey,” Oliver says. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Laurel doesn’t respond, cocking her head at him, so Oliver continues. “There are two cop cars outside.”</p><p>Laurel sighs, nodding slowly, “As fine as I can be under the circumstances. Why are you here? I have to keep working on this case.”</p><p>Oliver nods, “<em>That </em>is why I am here. I heard about this case. I worry about you, Laurel.”</p><p>Silence falls over the two of them until Oliver says, “Can I come in?”</p><p>Laurel sighs again, opening the door to admit him. He walks in, “Thank you.”</p><p>Oliver takes in the apartment, noticing the surprising lack of difference from its appearance five years before. “This place hasn’t changed in five years.”</p><p>Laurel gives him a half-hearted glare, though Oliver can tell she doesn’t mean it. “I haven’t really had time to redecorate.”</p><p>Oliver nods, following Laurel into the living room portion of the apartment. “I need to talk to you about a few things, Laurel.”</p><p>The woman looks at him, not bothering to hide her confusion.</p><p>“I was a jerk.” Oliver begins, causing Laurel’s eyes to widen. “Before the island, I was a jerk. And no matter how many times I apologize, I won’t be able to make up for that.”</p><p>Laurel doesn’t respond, her eyes trailing down to the bag clenched in his hand. “What’s in the bag?”</p><p>Oliver smiles slightly, “There were many things I missed while on the island, many things that I never realized meant so much to me.” A chuckle leaves his lips as he continues. “I actually dreamed about it and I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to have it again…”</p><p>Oliver reaches into the bag, pulling out a carton of ice cream. “I’d have it with you. Ice cream.”</p><p>A smile splits Laurel’s face and she nods, “I accept.” She jests back at him.</p><p>Laurel goes to the kitchen, grabbing two bowls and two spoons. They divvy out the ice cream into the bowls and settle themselves onto the red couch.</p><p>“This is as good as I remember,” Oliver says, placing his bowl on the coffee table in front of him. “Laurel, I need you to let me speak. Let me say my piece and then you can say your’s.”<br/>Laurel nods and Oliver begins, “Let me start off by saying that I do not regret anything more in my life than what I did to you. I was young, naive, stupid…I truthfully cannot believe the way that I acted. Back then, we both know I wasn’t exactly an overly smart person. I mostly cared for drugs, sex, and parties. However, I also came to care for you. I came to care for you in a way that was unfamiliar to me. Because of that, I acted rashly. To your face, I lied on countless occasions about cheating on you, denying any accusations you levied at me.”</p><p>Laurel attempts to speak but Oliver stops her, “No, let me finish. In my selfishness, I thought I could have the best of both worlds. I thought I could have you and I could have anyone else I wanted. Then, I created more problems in the eyes of the public with my drunken mistakes in front of the world. And worst of all, I went behind your back with your own sister. There is nothing in my life that makes me as disappointed or angry with myself as that. All I can ask is that you accept me for who I am now. I know it may not seem that way, but I have changed a lot.”</p><p>“I can tell.” Laurel quips. “The old Oliver never would have apologized for anything.”</p><p>Oliver knows it’s a joke but it still hurts. He walks forward to take one of her hands into his own. “I know, Laurel. And I hate myself for it. I ruined five years of your life and now I feel as though I ruined your family.”</p><p>“Oliver…”</p><p>“No. It is my fault that your mother and father were unable to deal with their differences. It is my fault that your dad turned to alcohol as a coping method, and lastly, it is my fault that you lost your sister. I am so sorry, Laurel.”</p><p>Laurel nods, “I know you are, Oliver. And I can tell you have changed. Your wife seems to have done a great deal of good for you.”</p><p>Oliver smiles slightly, “You have no idea. But that is not why I am here. I want to make it up to you. I will do whatever you need me to do to reinforce my need to redeem myself in your eyes. Dinah Laurel Lance, I am at your service.”</p><p>Laurel catches on to his humor and grins, “Well, unless you can end this case and get justice for Emily, I don’t know what to ask you.”</p><p>Oliver’s eyes flicker momentarily as he takes in her jesting request but he grins back at her. “Well now, it needs to be realistic.”</p><p>Laurel smiles, “I need nothing from you, Ollie. Just keep being this person that Talia has helped you become. I admire her for being able to handle you and all of your baggage.”</p><p>Oliver nods, “Thank you, Laurel. I have no idea why you are so willing to accept me after what I did. I doubt I deserve it, but I am not complaining.”</p><p>Laurel nods. “Got any better news for me?”</p><p>Oliver sighs, “Well, my mother seems to think it’s a good idea to give me a leadership role at the company.” Seeing her expression, he laughs. “Yeah, take my rightful place, according to her.”</p><p>“I can’t exactly picture you as the master of the universe,” Laurel responds, a small smile on her face.</p><p>“You know…after five years…I have plans. I have things that I want to do. I can’t do that if I’m…I don’t know, attending board meetings and stockholder briefings.” Oliver says.</p><p>“Oliver, you are an adult. You can say no,” Laurel tells him.</p><p>Oliver laughs, “Oh, I tried. Didn’t take.”</p><p>“Well, then…” Laurel begins but Oliver raises a hand to cut her off.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” He asks, his senses already taking in his surroundings.</p><p>“What?” Laurel asks.</p><p>“There is someone on the fire escape,” Oliver states, picking up a knife from the table next to him.</p><p>Laurel looks at him in confusion, “What?”<br/>Oliver cuts her off, grabbing her hand. “Come on!”</p><p>He races toward the door with her, moving to open it. However, before he can, the door slams open and Oliver is send flying, pulling Laurel with him. The man who burst in the door begins to open fire as Oliver pulls Laurel to her feet, dragging her out of the line of fire.</p><p>The window leading to the fire escape bursts open, another armed assailant entering the room. Oliver recognizes her instantly. <em>China White.</em></p><p>She raises her fists into a ready position, inviting Oliver to attack her. Oliver considers it for a brief moment before a noise behind them causes him to spin to look for the source of the sound. The other attacker begins to raise his gun but before he can, his body flies forward from the impact of two bullets, blood already soaking onto the floor from the holes in the man’s chest.</p><p>Oliver watches as Diggle runs into the room, gun at the ready. Diggle spins, finding another target and opening fire. Another armed man falls to the ground with bullet holes through his chest.</p><p>Before Diggle is aware of what is happening, China White attacks him from the side, knocking his gun out of his grasp.</p><p>Oliver knows that even if Diggle is ex-military, there is little hope for him against a combatant of China White’s skillset. He watches the fight closely, trying to decide how to act. As Diggle begins to get overpowered, he decides that the knife in his grip is his best shot.</p><p>China White knocks Diggle onto his back and raises her weapon to kill but before she can, gunshots ring through the apartment again, slamming against China White’s chest. Oliver instantly looks for the source, shocked to see Laurel holding Diggle’s gun with smoke trailing out of the barrel.</p><p>China White groans briefly, shaking herself and the two bullets from Laurel’s gun fall off her body. <em>Kevlar</em>. Before Diggle or Laurel can fire a shot, she ducks behind the couch and then leaps out the window onto the fire escape.</p><p>Diggle rises to his feet, collecting China White’s knives from the floor. He turns to Oliver, calling out, “Are you hurt?”<br/>“No,” Oliver responds.</p><p>“Are you hurt, Mister Queen?” Diggle demands again.</p><p>“No! No.” Oliver responds, Laurel appearing at his side.</p><p>“This is why it is a good idea to have a bodyguard,” Diggle states, approaching Laurel to get his gun back.</p><p>“That was an excellent shot, Miss Lance. I have to thank you for saving my life.” Diggle says as he takes back his gun.</p><p>Laurel nods, seemingly still in shock.</p><hr/><p>A few minutes later, Laurel’s apartment is crawling with police officers and Detective Lance arrives. He walks directly to Laurel, pulling her into his arms. “Oh, thank god! Thank God! Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m okay,” Laurel says, voice far calmer than Oliver expected it to be after her nearly killing China White. “Those cops that you put on me…”</p><p>Lance shakes his head, “They…”</p><p>Diggle picks off where Lance hesitates, saying, “I went outside to ask for a light and they were both dead in the squad car.”</p><p>Lance pulls Laurel into his arms again, “You’re alright. You’re alright.” He repeats, seemingly needing to reassure himself.</p><p>When Lance finally breaks the embrace with his daughter, he turns to Diggle, “Mister Diggle, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want.”</p><p>“I was just doing my job, sir. Besides, I should be the one thanking you.”</p><p>Lance looks confused, ”Why is that?”</p><p>“Because if it wasn’t for your daughter’s quick thinking and action, I wouldn’t be here right now,” Diggle states sincerely.</p><p>Lance looks surprised, “What did she do?”</p><p>“I was beaten and on the floor, about to be killed and she fired the gun that I lost during my fight at the assailant. The assailant was forced to flee.”</p><p>Lance turns to look at Laurel in surprise, “You shot someone?” He asks, seemingly unable to accept that concept.</p><p>Laurel nods, “Yes, daddy, but the bullets didn’t affect her. She had bullet-proof kevlar on.”</p><p>Lance shakes her head, “I am proud of you, Laurel.” He leans down to press a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>Then, he finally turns his attention to Oliver. “It seems like whenever you’re with one of my daughters, people die.”</p><p>“Dad!” Laurel cries. “It isn’t his fault. They weren’t here for him, they were here for me. And it is thanks to his presence that <em>his </em>bodyguard saved my life.”</p><p>Lance ignores her, “You stay away from Laurel, or I swear the next time you disappear, it will be permanent.”</p><p>“Dad! Enough! I will not hear you talk to Oliver that way! He is another reason that I am still alive! He heard someone land on the fire escape and got me as safely away from that attacker as he could.” Laurel defends him, her eyes glaring into her father’s.</p><p>Quentin Lance hesitates only for a moment before turning back to Oliver to continue his verbal assault. Before he can, Oliver cuts him off. “It’s okay. I understand.”</p><p>Lance nods, breathing heavily. “Yeah.”</p><p>He walks back over to Laurel, “Laurel…”</p><hr/><p> Later that evening, Oliver walks purposefully down the halls of the Queen Estate, tossing bandages to Diggle. “I’d say thank you, but I don’t think that would cover it.” Oliver says.</p><p>“Well, like I told your cop friend, I was just doing my job,” Diggle says. “Besides, it is your friend Laurel you should be thanking. She saved me.”</p><p>“I already thanked her. She knows my gratitude. It is you who doesn’t. You saved us, Diggle. Thank you.”</p><p>“I feel like a broken record now, Mister Queen, but I will say it one more time. I was just doing my job.” Diggle responds.</p><p>Oliver nods, “Indeed you were. And yet I doubt it’s in the job description that you will have to fight a woman with silver hair and that kind of combat experience.”</p><p>Diggle chuckles slightly, “No, but I didn’t exactly read the fine print. It is my job to protect you from all that would harm you.”</p><p>“Oliver!” Talia’s voice calls out, interrupting their conversation.</p><p>Oliver turns around and Talia rushes to him, placing her hands on his arms as she looks into his eyes. “I heard what happened. Are you alright?”</p><p>Oliver nods, “Thanks to Mister Diggle here, yes. He saved me.”</p><p>Talia turns to look at Diggle, “You have my gratitude, Mister Diggle. Now, if you will excuse us…”</p><p>Oliver allows Talia to drag him out of the room, sparing Diggle one final glance as he goes around a corner.</p><p>When they reach Oliver’s room, Talia lets go of him to allow him to walk to his dresser. He selects a thin pair of boxers and pulls off the shirt to reveal his scarred skin. He changes quickly, walking over to Talia. “What actually happened?” She questions.</p><p>Oliver doesn’t answer right away and when he does, his voice is quiet. “Martin Somers just marked himself for death. He sent the Triad and China White to kill Laurel in an attempt to get her to stop dragging him through the mud with this trial.”</p><p>Talia nods, “Did you have to reveal any of your skills?”<br/>Oliver shakes his head, “No. I was going to but Laurel acted before that became necessary.”</p><p>Talia smiles, ‘You know, I see why you liked her. She has a fire about her that would make her a fantastic warrior. Much like Ta-Er al-Sahfer.”</p><p>Oliver nods, “She sure does.”</p><hr/><p>Later that night, Oliver and Talia prepare for their night out beneath the rundown warehouse. Oliver gets into the red and black armor that he spent so long designing online, the technology on the retractable mask is unlike anything most could imagine.</p><p>
  <b> <em>We wanted to give Martin Somers the chance to confess and face a court’s justice. But he chose to go after someone I care about instead. He’s still going to face justice. It’ll just be a different kind.</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>Talia and Oliver walk side by side along the docks, the orange lights above them shedding just enough light to light their path without making their presence known. Oliver’s left hand clenches his bow, his right itching to move to his quiver at a moment’s notice.</p><p>They make their way closer and closer to where they last encountered Somers, knowing the man would likely attempt to run after the failed hit on Laurel.</p><hr/><p>“Triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance.” Martin Somers snarls, quickly placing anything of value to him into a black bag. “Now the Triad is gone erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that’s not gonna happen. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I’m leaving tonight.”</p><p>One of his men nods, reaching for his comm. “Wallace. Wallace, you copy? Wallace!?”</p><p>Somers’ eyes fill with fear at the voice that comes from the comm, a terrifying drawl echoing out of a mask. “Wallace isn’t here.”</p><p>A moment later, a feminine voice adds, “But we are.”</p><p>Somers looks at the man with him, “We need to move now. Move!”</p><p>“Sir, we’ve got six men out there.”</p><p>“That’s not enough. That’s not nearly enough. Move it!” Somers snarls.</p><hr/><p>Miles across Starling City in Laurel’s apartment, Laurel glares at her father as he says, “You’re gonna go back into that courtroom tomorrow and you’re gonna recuse yourself from this case, alright? Or drop it. Either way, you’re done.”</p><p>Laurel rises to her feet from her spot on the couch, “If you think I’m gonna abandon Emily Nocenti then you don’t know me all that well.”</p><p>“You don’t know me well, young lady.” Lance retorts. “I will lock you in a cell if that’s what it takes.”</p><p>“Well, I guess that’s what it’s gonna take then.”</p><p>Quentin runs the palm along his forehead, “Dammit, Laurel! I thought after what happened with Sara, you’d stop being so reckless!”</p><p>Laurel turns to look at him again. “It’s not about being reckless! It’s just the opposite. I’m trying to make this city safer, just like you.”</p><p>Quentin sways briefly on his feet before walking over to her, “Sweetie. You’re my only daughter, Laurel. You’re all I have left to live for.”</p><p>“But what you want from me isn’t living. Having cops around, not being able to do my job.” Laurel says, voice filled with emotion.</p><p>“Your job is not going after people like the Triad or Somers!” Lance spits.</p><p>“My job is to use the law to fight for what is right. Just like you taught me.” Laurel retorts.</p><p>“Well, that’s dirty. Using me against me. You can’t do that.” Quentin says, his voice sullen.</p><p>“Well…maybe I picked that up along the way, too.”</p><p>Quentin smiles slightly at her words, going to say something else. Before he can, his phone rings. He answers, “Lance.”</p><p>Laurel can’t make out what is being said until her dad responds, “I’ll be right there.” He turns back to Laurel. “I gotta go. ‘Cause, something’s going on at the docks.”</p><hr/><p>Oliver leaps across one of the floors of metal scaffolding, avoiding a barrage of gunfire from below. He watches as Talia reaches the man, taking him out quickly with one blow from her knife to his neck. The man’s knees fall to the metal, the gun falling from his grasp as he attempts to cover the slice in his neck with his hands. Blood drips down his hangs, trailing down his arms before dripping through the holes in the scaffolding and falling to the ground far below.</p><p>More gunfire coming from further down the wharf forces him to stop watching Talia as he reaches for the beams holding up the ceiling. He agilely moves across from one set of scaffolding to another, drawing an arrow and setting it against his bowstring. He allows himself to drop to the metal, turning and firing the arrow while in midair. The arrow has so much power behind it that it knocks the man off of his feet, a gasp of shock leaving his body.</p><p>Oliver ducks down to get a better angle before firing another arrow into the man’s skull, the projectile forcefully flying through the man’s head and out the other side. Blood and brain matter scatter across the scaffolding as he continues on his way. From a short distance away, he hears guns firing, followed shortly by screams of pain and the squelching sounds of arrows finding their marks.</p><p>Another man rushes toward him, gun firing rapidly. Oliver ducks around a corner, bow clutched at the ready. As soon as the man runs around the corner, he is met with an arrow in the heart, killing him instantly.</p><p>Oliver turns and runs toward a set of stairs, firing an arrow at a man perched atop the steps. The arrow impacts with the man’s stomach, causing him to fall to the ground as blood turns his grey shirt red. Oliver rushes past him, not bothering to finish him off.</p><p>He races down another set of stairs, shots racing toward him from above. He turns expertly, his bow finding its target. Before he releases his arrow, the man is shoved off the balcony, falling hundreds of feet to the ground below where the sound of bones breaking can be heard.</p><p>He and Talia reconvene, their eyes finding Somers as he races into a different warehouse. “Somers!” Oliver yells.</p><p>Oliver and Talia both fire grappling arrows at a metal crane above them, swinging down to the ground. They race into the warehouse after Somers, his frantic breathing not helping throw them off his trail.</p><p>Oliver places an arrow on his bow and as soon as Somers comes into his line of sight, he releases it. The arrow flies through the air, colliding with a wooden box just to Somers’ right. “Oh, God! No, no, no!”</p><p>“He can’t help you,” Oliver states, voice menacing as it leaves his mask. Talia fires an arrow of her own, the projectile embedding itself into the word above Somers’ left shoulder and inches from his neck.</p><p>“We want the truth about Victor Nocenti!” Oliver demands, stalking closer to the man.</p><p>“I can’t,” Somers says, voice shaking. “The Triad will kill me.”</p><p>“The Triad’s not your concern right now!” Oliver fires another arrow, this one embedding itself in the wooden box between Somers’ legs.</p><p>“Alright, alright, alright,” Somers stutters out. “It wasn’t me that killed him. It was the Triad.”</p><p>“Acting on whose instructions?” Talia demands.</p><p>When Somers doesn’t answer, she fires an arrow that embeds itself into the wooden box above his head. “Whose!?”</p><p>“Alright, alright. It was mine. It was mine, alight? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me.”</p><p>Somers’ fear-filled face grows even more-so at something he sees behind them and they both spin around to see White China. “<em>Move away from him.</em>” She demands.</p><p>“Deal with her,” Oliver says to Talia, turning his focus back to Somers.</p><p>Behind him, he hears Talia engage White China and hears the grunts of blows being landed. “Martin Somers, you have failed this city!”</p><p>He raises his bow, “What?! But I gave you what you wanted! I told you—.”</p><p>Whatever argument Somers was going to give is cut off by Oliver’s arrow flying through the air to land in Somers’ right eye.</p><p>The man collapses to the ground, dead. Oliver spins and is surprised to find Talia standing alone, looking at a doorway. “She ran?” Oliver asks.</p><p>Talia nods, “Yes. She quickly realized she was outmatched.”</p><p>The sound of police sirens fills the air, drawing closer and closer. Oliver quickly walks over to Somers’ corpse, depositing a flechette with a metal recording device in plain sight. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“<em>This is the police, drop your weapons. You are surrounded. Come out with your hands up.</em>”</p><p>Oliver and Talia take off, moving with unnatural agility and precision. Oliver and Talia toss their bows up onto a higher platform, quickly scrambling up as well. They come to a blue metal container and race across it. “Freeze!” Lance’s voice orders them.</p><p>They both come to a stop, neither making a move to try and run. “Either of you twitch, and you’re dead.”</p><p>When neither make a move, Lance continues. “Bows down, hands up.”</p><p>Before Quentin knows what is happening, the smaller figure throws a flechette that knocks his gun from his hands. He grunts in pain and shock, looking down briefly at his hands. When he looks up, both vigilantes are gone.</p><p>“<em>Sir, you need to come quick.</em>” One of his officers says from the comm.</p><p>Quentin takes a brief moment to collect himself before racing back toward the warehouse. “What?” He calls out.</p><p>He soon finds his men standing around a wooden container, the body of Martin Somers sitting in a pool of his own blood. His arms are held at awkward angles by arrows embedded into the wooden container. And one arrow, to Quentin’s horror and disgust, is embedded directly into Somers’ right eye.</p><p>“Sir, we found seven other men that are dead, two severely injured. ESU is on the way.” One of his men informs him.</p><p>Quentin nods, unable to tear his gaze away from the horrible sight of Somers dead in his own blood.</p><p>“We also found this,” another of his men says, handing him a metal flechette with a blinking green light on it.</p><p>Quentin takes it carefully into his hands, pressing a button on the metal. “<em>It was mine, it was mine, alright? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me.</em>”</p><p>Quentin shakes his head, “You sons of bitches.”</p><hr/><p>Back at the warehouse, Oliver and Talia take off their suits, placing them back where they belong. They place their bows on metal racks against one wall, hanging their quivers just to the right of the racks.</p><p>
  <b> <em>When I promised my father that I would right his wrongs, I did not take into account the effect it would have on my family. I never anticipated that my mother would want me to take a position at Queen Consolidated. I cannot continue my work as Ares will still being the son my mother wants me to be. I have to be the person I need them to see me as.</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>Oliver walks hand in hand with Talia toward the building, noticing a crowd already gathered before a raised platform where Walter is speaking. “…to the future sight of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center,” Oliver makes out as they approach.</p><p>Applause fills the air at that statement, making Walter pause for a moment before continuing. “Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies.”</p><p>Oliver walks forward through the crowd, Talia not leaving his side. He stops before the platform and notices Thea smile at him. His mother does the same, though her smile dampens when she sees Talia. Walter continues to speak, “Robert Queen was an excellent entrepreneur, an excellent friend, and an even greater family-man. His life’s work is all around us and serves as a reminder to the kind of man he was. With that being said, Oliver, would you like to say a few words?”</p><p>Oliver nods and walks to the stairs on one side of the raised platform, ascending them quickly. He presses a kiss to Thea’s cheek and gives his mother a one-armed hug. He settles himself behind the microphone, collecting his thoughts. He reaches out, tapping the mic and saying, “This thing on?”</p><p>A few people in the crowd laugh and Oliver sees Tommy and Laurel smiling at him. “Alright. As I am sure all of you know, I am Oliver Queen. I am the son of the late and great Robert Queen who sold his soul in the process of creating his life’s work, this company. Because of this, some people want me to follow in his footsteps. ‘Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent.’ But I need to clarify something for everyone here; I am not my father. We all know that I am far from the person a company like Queen Consolidated needs in a leadership position. However, I am not <em>him.</em> I never was and I never will be so please, stop asking me to become him.” Oliver nods his head. “Thank you.”</p><p>He slams the shovel that Walter had handed him into the ground and then walks past his mother and Walter where they sit. He stops before Thea, smiling and winking briefly at her which causes her to smile. He meets with Talia, taking her hand into his own. He notices Diggle walking toward them and makes his way through the crowd. Oliver and Talia exit the crowded area, making their way away from the new Queen Consolidated building.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Martin Somers, the CEO of Starling Port was found dead last night, along with a recorded confession to his involvement in the murder of Victor Nocenti. He is also posthumously being accused of accepting cash, including over ten million dollars in bribes from the Chinese Triad. Along with Mister Somers, seven other men were found dead and two severely injured at the crime scene. The authorities believe this to be the work of the vigilantes, Ares and Artemis. Once more, any information leading to the incarceration of these criminals should be taken directly to the authorities. These vigilantes are considered armed and extremely dangerous.</em></b>
</p><p>Joanna flicks off the TV, turning to look at Emily Nocenti. “Well, unless you want to continue your civil suit posthumously, there is not much more we can do.”</p><p>“I am sorry, Emily. I know that this isn’t the justice you wanted,” Laurel says, looking at the young woman.</p><p>Emily nods slowly, “I see no need to continue to attempt a lawsuit against him when he isn’t even around to be put in prison. Thank you so much for fighting for us.”</p><p>Laurel smiles, “Well, thank you for being brave enough to let me.”</p><p>Emily smiles at both Laurel and Joanna one more time before turning and walking away. Laurel watches her leave with a smile on her face. Her eyes are drawn to her father where he approaches her and she sighs. “Hey,” he says.</p><p>“I thought I didn’t need police protection anymore.” Laurel quips.</p><p>Quentin looks at her, “I thought I didn’t need a reason to see my own daughter.”</p><p>“You don’t,” Laurel says with a sigh. He approaches her and she says, “Hmm, you look tired.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was filling out reports on the shootout at the port last night and getting grilled about how I let those…archers get away,” Quentin says with a sigh.</p><p>“What happened, daddy? I haven’t seen you this worried in years.” Laurel says, placing a hand on her father’s arm.</p><p>“You didn’t see it, Laurel. It was brutality on a level I have not seen before. The way the men were dead…Let’s just say I won’t be sleeping soundly for a while,” Quentin says.</p><p>“Do you know why they targeted Martin Somers? I have to admit, I am kinda glad they did.”</p><p>Her father looks at her in surprise and disappointment, “Look, they killed a bunch of people doing, hurt a few others, okay? They are no heroes. They are anarchists.”</p><p>Laurel sighs, “Anarchists who did want I likely would have been unable to do.” She admits. “I wasn’t winning that case. Not with the paid-off jury we had.”<br/>“Laurel…”</p><p>“Dad, the two men they have targeted have been bad men and we both know it. Adam Hunt is still alive. I think these vigilantes are trying to help.” Laurel states.</p><p>“The city doesn’t need that kind of help, okay? Laurel, in the weeks since their first appearance, they have killed over two dozen people and hurt many others. It’s like I always tell you, you don’t need to go outside the law to find justice. No, I believe that. Alright? And I promise when I catch these vigilantes, they’re gonna believe it, too.” Quentin rants.</p><p>“Dad, I do not agree with their methods but how can I fault their results? Two businessmen since they have been back, three if you count Marcus Redman, and they have all had to pay back what they owed this city. Surely even you cannot fault them for that?”</p><p>Quentin sighs, running his palm along his forehead. “Laurel, you are missing the point. What have I always told you when you look at someone’s actions. ‘Do the ends justify the means?’ In this case, they certainly do not. Violence is never the answer, Laurel.”</p><p>Laurel doesn’t respond again and watches as her father leaves the CNRI building.</p><hr/><p>Oliver settles himself into a chair at the desk in his room, slowly opening the brown book. He flips through the pages, taking in the names on the list. When he finds Martin Somers’ name, he picks up a pen and draws a line through it.</p><p>He closes the book again, placing it in his back pocket. He rises from the desk, walking toward the bed where Talia is already laying. He crawls onto the mattress next to her, pulling her body against his so that he is spooning her.</p><p>Oliver’s lips come into contact with the vulnerable skin beneath Talia’s left ear, a breath of air leaving her mouth. “Another name.” Oliver states.</p><p>Talia nods, “One of many to come. He got what he deserved.”</p><p>“Yes he did,” Oliver agrees.</p><p>His mouth trails down Talia’s body, briefly coming into contact with the pulse-point on the front of her neck. He gently takes some of her skin into his mouth, biting it with his teeth. He releases it a moment later, enjoying the way Talia’s body spasms at the small action. His tongue quickly soothes the reddening skin, tasting the sweat from their day’s work.</p><p>A moment later, Talia turns around to face him, her eyes meeting his own. They share a heated look for a brief moment before their lips meet once more. The two enjoy the company of their significant other, their kisses become more and more lust-filled.</p><hr/><p>Oliver nearly gags again at the smell coming from his father’s corpse as he stumbles up a stone incline with it. His breath leaves his mouth in pants, not used to doing anything of such physical requirement. When he reaches the top of the incline, he cannot help himself and collapses, his father’s corpse falling off of his shoulders.</p><p>He places his father’s body in a more natural position, straightening his legs and arms. He notices a brown notebook in one of his father’s pockets and carefully pulls it out. He opens it, frustration flooding through him at the empty white pages within.</p><p>However, Oliver soon finds a small symbol at the front of the book; a circle cut up with random lines. He runs a finger over the symbol, not knowing what to make of it.</p><hr/><p>Moira Queen exits her car, closing the door behind her. She opens the door of a black limo right next to her, entering it. She closes that door behind her as well.</p><p>“Well, you saw for yourself,” she says. “My son knows nothing. Robert didn’t tell him anything that could hurt us. And he has no idea the yacht was sabotaged.”</p><p>The man across from her doesn’t say anything, choosing instead to lift up a book with a circle on the cover. A circle that is dissected by lines crisscrossing it.</p><hr/><p>Oliver walks slowly toward the white gravestone with his father’s name on it, Talia at his side. Two men hang just behind them, ready to dig up the grave with Oliver’s name on it.</p><p>Oliver comes to a stop before the grave, a sigh leaving his lips. He kneels down, a breath of air escaping his mouth as he clutches the brown book tightly. “All that time on the island, in Nanda Parbat, plotting my return, I didn’t realize how hard it would be to reconnect with…mom. Everyone else accepts that I am my own person and respects that I have my own wishes but mom…she still sees me as her son who needs to become his father. Okay, I didn’t know how painful it would be to keep so many secrets from those I love. I know it is necessary, but it still hurts.”</p><p>Talia runs a comforting hand down Oliver’s back as he continues. “You asked me to save the city. To right your wrongs. I will. I swear. But to do that, I can’t be the Oliver that mom wants me to be which means that sometimes, to honor your wishes…I need to dishonor your memory. I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t like what I have become, and sometimes I don’t either, but I do not regret what I can do and what I will do. I will right your wrongs.”</p><p>Oliver rises to his feet and quickly walks away, nodding to the two men. “Take it down,” he orders.</p><p>They nod and grab their tools, making their way to the tombstone with Oliver Queen’s name on it.</p><p>Talia takes his hand into her own, squeezing it gently as they approach Diggle. “Will you be going out tonight, Mister Queen?”</p><p>Oliver turns to look at him, “Definitely.” He responds.</p><hr/><p>Oliver carries another stone to his father’s body, placing it in the last spot that his body is visible. His legs wobble from malnourishment, fatigue, and hunger but he did it.</p><p>Before he knows what is happening, an arrow slams through his chest. Screams of pain leave his lips and he collapses to his knees. He falls onto the stone pile he had just finished placing atop his father’s body, turning his head to search for who shot him.</p><p>He sees a hooded figure placing another arrow against the drawstring of a bow and calls out, “No, no!”</p><p>Before the figure fires the arrow, Oliver collapses to the pile of stones, unconscious.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="Apple-converted-space">A/N. </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, that took forever! I truly do enjoy writing this story but it requires a lot of time that I rarely can afford to use.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story during my long hiatus.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Explanations:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once more, Oliver and Talia display their complete willingness to use violence to get what they want. I believe it is now clear to many that Oliver is not the same as he was in canon at this time. He was with the League of Assassins for a while, a storyline that will begin to be explained soon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alright, the conversation that takes place between Thea and Oliver was one that I hesitated on. I originally planned to keep that scene much the same as how it was on the show, but I decided to take it in a different direction. I want Thea to have an important role and that can only happen if she understands what her brother went through.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Okay, now to the scene at Laurel’s apartment. The conversation was drastically different. Oliver still feels terrible about what he did to Laurel and I wanted to make it clear that he wants to fix that shattered relationship. The reason I altered the combat so rather than Oliver throwing a knife, Laurel fires John Diggle’s gun, is so that I can develop Laurel further as a character. More on that later.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Now, to the scene at the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center. Rather than act like an immature, drunk idiot, Oliver addressed the issue head-on. He spoke to the crowd and to Moira Queen in an intelligent, calculated manner so Moira would begin to understand his POV.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Laurel is still somewhat hesitant about the vigilantes, knowing that they are the reason that Emily Nocenti got some form of justice. However, she is far from agreeing with their methods. More on that later, also.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We are approaching Malcolm’s entrance and that should be very fun to write as Al-Sah-Her will eventually discover who he is dealing with.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The League of Assassins storyline will be built up over time but will not be rushed into.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If any of you have other questions, you are more than welcome to ask them!</b>
</p><p><b>Thanks for reading and I apologize for how long the wait was!</b> <b></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N.</p><p>Alright, this is by far the largest project I have ever begun. This book will take a while to update due to the massive length of each chapter. This chapter in itself is the longest chapter I have ever written. If you read the whole chapter, thank you. </p><p>Let me know what you thought about the changes I made to the timeline. And what you thought about the names for Talia and Oliver. Ares and Artemis will be the names they come to be known by. </p><p>As you probably noticed, both Oliver and Talia have no qualms killing very violently. </p><p>In other things, once I get to it, Barry Allen will have a larger role in this story than he does on the Arrow TV show. I want him to become a large part of the future of my story. </p><p>The league names for Oliver and Talia are thus:</p><p>Alh Alaharb - Arabic for 'War God'</p><p>Alihat Alfida - Arabic for 'Silver Goddess'</p><p>Word Count - 11,295 </p><p>PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN CONTINUE WRITING THIS WORK.</p><p>THERE WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT BE WEST-ALLEN OR ANY HINTS OF OLICITY. I HATE BOTH IRIS AND FELICITY SO SORRY IF YOU LIKE THEM.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>